Memento Mori
by potsugi
Summary: Recuerda tus miedos a la oscuridad, el monstruo que se esconde bajo la cama arrancara tus dedos si bajas los pies. La pequenia ninia que vende fores en la esquina quiere entrar? no deberias abrir.-OneShootSeries- Recuerda que momiras, simple humano.
1. Rosa carmín

**Ya, ya se… se preguntan ¿esta tipa no puede acabar algo y luego subir otra cosa? Pero es que estaba oyendo música de películas de terror y dije: "¡AH! ¡Voy a hacer algo así!" y aquí esta. Planeo hacer pequeñas historias de algo que espero consideren terror con personajes de bleach… tal vez tenga que ver con la historia, tal vez no… **

**Hay un patrón en las historias… ¡¡quien lo descubra primero se llevará un premio!! **

… **en verdad espero que les asuste, al menos un poco. No lo hago con malas intenciones.**

**Son "GRAYS" por un motivo… haber si lo notan.**

**El primero es sobre…. Nah, mejor lean.**

**Busquen en youtube HALLOWEN INSTRUMENTAL PIANO y escúchenlo mientras leen… para un mejor efecto.**

* * *

**Gray**** 1:**

**Rosa carmín.**

Dentro de las habitaciones de su gran mansión se colaba la luz del medio día… era tan relajante, en verdad que le hacía falta poder distraerse así…. Tal vez tomaría una siesta… una pequeña, solo para disfrutar más del sol…

Dejó que el tiempo pasará de manera irresponsable. Pronto el día, que alguna vez fuera tan luminoso, se había tornado oscuro, más no por la hora, era más bien por las nubes espesas que cubrían al sol… el día se había tornado gris.

Se levantó con cuidado, con flojera más bien. Las ventanas se habían quedado abiertas y el frío entraba como si fuera su casa. Se asomó por la ventana justo antes de cerrarla y vio la imagen de una mujer descansando a los pies de uno de los árboles de cerezo que adornaban su jardín… Lo habría dejado estar, pero no. No, por que era _ese_ árbol… era _esa_ silueta. Había montones de árboles como ese a lo largo de toda su mansión, pero aquel era, por alguna razón desconocida para él, el favorito de ella… le gustaba tanto que había pedido morir allí, y así había sido. Por lo tanto él había decretado que ese árbol fuera siempre solitario, como lo había sido ella, y como lo era ahora él. Nadie se acercaba, por eso su primera reacción fue la ira, hasta que pudo ver mejor la figura…. Esas líneas… ese cabello, tan liso y rebelde, y ese extraño mechón que dividía su cara a la mitad y que a su vez, se partía en dos a llegar a la nariz. Era ella… pero ¿Cómo era posible? Ella estaba muerta… lo estaba ¿no?

Salió por la ventana de un salto, corriendo, casi eufórico. Le costaba contener sus gritos. Cuando estaba a una distancia considerable de ella, logró asegurarse. Si, era ella. Era su amada y única Hisana. Su amada y ya difunta Hisana.

-¿Hisana? –su voz por primera vez en años temblaba.

La silueta seguía inmóvil, solo el aire alborotaba sus lacios cabellos. Le daba la espalda. Los árboles a su alrededor ya estaban secos, por lo que le daban un aspecto macabro a toda la zona. El árbol en el que ella había querido morir era el único que aún tenía unas cuantas flores marchitas.

-¿Eres tu? –seguía preguntando.

-Me fallaste, Byakuya. –la voz que respondió si que lo puso todo en duda… Esa no era la voz de su querida Hisana, aquella era más grave, incluso un poco ronca y ruda.

Él no entendía nada…

-… dijiste que la cuidarías… que la adoptarías y tratarías como a tu hermana… pero has optado por tu orgullo y ella está ahora condenada… me has fallado, Byakuya, y ahora no voy a estar en paz si tu no mueres con ella.

Ah, esas palabras… es imposible describir el estremecimiento que le provocaron… y es imposible describir lo que vio después.

Ella al fin le daba la cara, aunque él hubiera preferido que nunca lo hiciera. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre… pero tan careciente de vida… sus ojos tan vacíos, tan opacos… su piel tan blanca, casi azul… en la parte superior de la mejilla izquierda incluso alcanzó a distinguir trozos de hueso a través de la piel pálida. Sus labios eran igual de claros y azulados, pero con grotescas yagas a lo largo y ancho. Sus brazos extremadamente delgados… Terminó de voltearse para mostrar su pecho totalmente descubierto, blanco. Faltaba un pedazo… veía sus costillas, y a pesar de los años que ya llevaba muerta, la sangre aún era fresca. Su corazón, tan quieto y morado. En su esquelética mano derecha sostenía una empuñadura, solo la empuñadura.

-Espárcete, Zenbonsakura.

De sus costados brotaron miles de pétalos manchados de sangre carmín. La sangre salpicaba, y antes de que él pudiera hacer un movimiento, los pétalos ya habían aprisionado sus pies, y avanzaban por todas sus piernas. Estaban tan llenos de sangre fresca que hacían un ruido similar a la fruta mientras es machacada. La sangre, al secarse, endurecía los pétalos y los fijaba a su piel.

Ella se fue acercando lentamente. Conforme avanzaba, trozos de su piel y carne se desprendían, dejando al descubierto más órganos semi podridos. Parecía que se iba a desbaratar, cuando por fin lo alcanzó. A estas alturas, él ya estaba cubierto hasta la cintura de aquella masa rosa-carmín. Justo antes de terminar de deshacerse, ella se aferró con ambos y masacrados brazos a su cuello, uniendo sus labios grotescos con los de él. Sabía a sangre.

-Perdóname… pero lo hago por ella. –dijo cuando al fin lo liberó de aquel beso sádico. Más no lo soltó. Acurrucó su cabeza bajo su cuello mientras los pétalos seguían subiendo por su cuerpo, por el de ambos, que estaban unidos en un abrazo eterno, color rosa carmín. Los pétalos los cubrieron por completo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Díganme sus opiniones shi?**

**Criticas…**

**Insultos…**

**Lo que sea, ¡pero comenten si lo leen! XD**

**La próxima será sobre nuestro chico prodigio favorito… ya quiero hacer sufrir a Shiro-chan…**

**¡¡¡Muajajajaja!!!**

**REVIEWS.**


	2. La fietsa del té

**¡Que tal!**

**En la primera historia obtuve una buena respuesta, así que decidí actualizar ya… además, me voy a mudar pronto, (hoy, de hecho) y en mi casa nueva aún no hay Internet y todo apunta a que se tardará en poner… ya saben, nadie trabaja en navidad… lástima u.u y también creo que saldré de vacaciones… según mi madre necesito relajarme… ¬¬'**

**¡Así que aprovecho para desearles feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo! (¡¡¡¡se acerca el 2012, que mieeeedo!!!!)**

**Dedicado a la impresionante historia de una niña con muchísima ****imaginación. Y a la mala del cuento, que siempre ha sido de mis "villanas" favoritas.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**GRIS 2:**

**La fiesta de té.**

Cuando abrió los ojos el día ya o era tan bueno. Antes la luz se colaba por todas partes, ahora solo entraba el frío. Y no es que le molestara mucho, pero eventualmente necesitaba sol. Cuando se levanto todo le dio vueltas… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Lo había olvidado… seguramente era el papeleo de su teniente, esa mujer nunca hacía nada. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, pero en lugar de eso, se topó con una puertita, tan enana como él… como si solo él pudiera entrar en ella. La llave estaba puesta, solo tenía que girarla. Todo eso era extraño, así que decidió entrar. Tuvo que ser a gatas, por que el espacio era cada vez más pequeño.

Estaba tan oscuro… sentía vidrios enterrándose en sus manos y rodillas, olía la sangre dejando huella por dónde él pasaba, pero aún así no le dolía. Avanzó hasta el final, hasta que vislumbró una lucecilla desde lo lejos, con forma pentagonal. Continuó adelante hasta llegar a ella, por alguna razón, ese se había vuelto su único objetivo. Salió, no sin un poco de problemas, por aquella puertecilla de cinco lados y se encontró con un paisaje simplemente macabro.

Una mesa de unos diez metros de largo y tan solo un metro de ancho, bien arreglada, limpia y más que dispuesta para la hora del té. Un mantel blanco como la nieve y decenas de tazas viejas y cuartadas, llenas hasta los bordes de un líquido que dudosamente era té. Había personas allí… cada quien vestido diferente. No supo como reaccionar cuando los reconoció. Su teniente estaba disfrazada burdamente con un traje de lirón, un sombrero creaba sombras en su rostro, pero él pudo notar la palidez extrema… reconoció también a la chica Kuchiki… vestida nada más y nada menos que como El sombrerero loco, usaba un traje vulgar, de un verde chillón asqueroso, similar al de los presentadores de circo, como si no fuera más que una prostituta. Un sombrero aún más grande que el del lirón cubría toda su cara, pero notó que en su cuello había múltiples cortadas. A su lado estaba La liebre de Marzo, y tras esas orejas enormes descubrió un cabello anaranjado y en picos. Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, pero totalmente opacos y vacíos… piel blanca azulada, y en sus cuellos cortes color fresa goteaban sobre sus trajes un líquido carmesí.

A la cabeza de la mesa aún había alguien… la silla tenía un respaldo groseramente alto, comparado con los otros, pero alcanzaba a ver una corona de plata, adornada con rubíes en forma de corazón, que destacaba en la melena oscura que la portaba. Entonces, y como si ese "alguien" lo hubiera descubierto mirando, la silla giró en su propio eje, dejando al descubierto a una reina de corazones demasiado joven y de expresión demasiado inocente. Hinamori usaba un vestido elegante, rojo con blanco, que le recordaba al solo XVIII por su corte en forma de copa. Una capa, roja también, adornaba sus hombros y parte de su cuello, en donde había una gargantilla que hacía juego con la corona… se veía muy hermosa… si no fuera por el cetro, que más bien le hacía ver cono un verdugo en femenino por toda la sangre que chorreaba de él.

-¡Que alegría que nos visites, Shiro-chan! –Comenzó con una voz demasiado aguda para ser de ella.- Toma asiento.

Había una sonrisa macabra en su rostro… pero una fuerza anormal lo obligó a sentarse al lado opuesto de la mesa, en los pies, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese una orden y no una invitación.

Ahora estaba más cerca de todos esos personajes de Lewis Carol traídos a la "vida" en sus propios compañeros y pudo oler el hierro proveniente de las tazas, entonces descubrió algo que realmente puso a prueba a su estomago; una manguera conectada desde uno de los brazos del pobre lirón y que llegaba hasta una de las teteras. Cuando puso mayor atención notó que de cada brazo de cada invitado a esa fiesta de te salía una manguerita que llegaba hasta una tetera. Eran tres los "invitados" pero había cuatro teteras…

-¿Shiro-chan, has leído Alicia en el país de las maravillas? –Preguntó la chica al otro lado de la mesa-. Supongo que si… tu eres muy culto ¿no? Y dime… ¿sabes cual en el papel de la Reina de Corazones en el libro?

Él tenía la garganta seca, pero no tuvo la necesidad de hablar.

-… ella quiere las cabezas de todos… -respondió a su propia pregunta con voz lúgubre, seguidamente bebió un sorbo de la taza que tenía enfrente, acto que dejó en sus labios un brillante color rojizo.- .Y es por eso que todos están aquí, para alimentarla, por que ella no quiere la sangre de los demás solo por que si… -se levanto ruidosamente y avanzó hacia el sombrerero- ¿Kuchiki-san? Muéstrale lo feliz que te hace ser el sombrerero loco y servir a tu reina.- mientras decía eso alzó la cabeza de la pobre chica, haciendo que su sombrero cayera y dejando a la vista un rostro aterradoramente vacío de vida, en un cuerpo extrañamente flácido y manejable.

-Hum, bueno, creo que no… ¿Qué tal tu, Liebre-san? ¿No te alegra morir por tu amada reina? –de alguna manera se colocó con extrema rapidez tras Ichigo en su faceta de Liebre de Marzo y acarició con amor su rostro, tan vacío como el de Rukia.

-Ah, como veraz, todos quieren a su reina…-suspiró-, por eso dan sus vidas por ella… para que ella siga viviendo. Pero ahora su sangre se ha acabado… ya lo has notado ¿verdad? Las mangueras dejan de gotear lentamente… necesito sangre nueva, cabezas nuevas.

Con un movimiento igual de rápido se paró en la mesa, apartando varias tazas de su camino con violentas patadas, hasta que llegó a estar frente a él. Traía algo en las manos… pero él no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos… ahora sus pupilas eran como las de un gato. Le sonrió, sacándolo de sus terrores internos, para que al fin desviara su atención hacia lo que sostenía con ambas manos.

Él no gritaba de terror… nunca lo había hecho, por eso el alarido que salió desde lo más profundo de su ser le pareció tan poco familiar. Ella había puesto frente suyo las cabezas de sus amigos, las sostenía de los cabellos como su fuesen flores que le obsequiara. Todos tenían expresiones distintas… cada una reflejaba lo que cada uno había sentido antes de morir, y verlas de verdad era grotesco. Terror, odio, desesperación… pero sobre todo, dolor. Si, aquellas eran las caras que representaban al miedo.

En un movimiento impulsivo, él golpeó las cabezas logrando que cayeran al suelo. Aquello no le agradó a la reina.

-¡Shiro-chan, que has hecho! Valla que eres cruel… mira que golpearlos así… ahora tendrás que pagar con tu propia cabeza –sonrió y se lamió los labios-. Estoy segura que tu sangre en mucho más fresca que la de ellos.

Sus movimientos seguían siendo casi invisibles para él, así que no notó cuando ella se colocó frente suyo, ni sintió el filo de la gema que había en el cetro (un corazón de rubíes) deslizarse por su cuello. Pero si que fue conciente de los labios de ella lamiendo la herida, disfrutando de la sangre que salía a borbotones.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? La reina de corazones siempre me pareció muy intrigante… ¿Por qué esa obsesión con las cabezas? **

**Bueno, no importa.**

**El siguiente será sobre una niñita diabólica. ¿Adivinen quien? **

**REVIEWS o no continuo… ya saben… la inspiración no solo se gana con música.**

**Ahora si empieza a notarse el patrón… por que ¿Cómo esperaba yo que lo descubrieran si solo subí UNO? Como sea, pónganse a pensar… XD**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**


	3. Juega conmigo

**Maldita sea su habilidad para adivinar…**

**Pero ustedes se lo pierden!**

**Bueno, luego de muuucho tiempo, logré recuperar mi amado Internet a base de gritos, mentadas de madre y amenazas hacia quienes se encargan de conectarlo en la compañía a la que estoy suscrita.**

**Malditos sean, pasé un infierno sin Internet… ¡¡¡sin leer fics!!!**

**Como sea, aquí tienen al tercer "GRIS" de este fic. Disfruten, atérrense, disgústense o lo que quieran:**

**Por que siempre me dieron miedo los niños pequeños que me pedían jugar y me miraban con ojos de borrego degollado…**

**O……………………………………………………………………………………………………………O**

**GRIS**** 3:**

**Juega conmigo.**

"Que molesto…" pensaba el tercer al mando más fuerte de su división. "Tener que cuidar a la teniente… siempre es lo mismo, me pregunto si de verdad será capaz de serlo… siempre tengo que encargarme de ella."

Y así era, él actualmente estaba correteando a su pequeña superiora por las áreas de entrenamiento del escuadrón once, su propio escuadrón. El día había estado agradable para que la niñata que tenía por teniente jugara un momento, y ya que él se había vuelto su niñera, consideró la situación como una oportunidad para entrenar. Pero su plan se le había volteado cuando el día se tornó gris. La lluvia llamaba a la pequeña de cabello rosa, y ya que parecía que llovería, apenas escuchó un trueno a la lejanía, salió disparada en dirección al mismo. Ella era más rápida que él.

-¡Teniente Kusajishi! ¡Venga, por favor! –gritaba desesperado, si no regresaba con ella, su capitán lo mataría, sin duda.

Las risas eran lo único que lo guiaba a través del espeso bosque, zona designada para que el onceavo escuadrón no hiciera destrozos al entrenar. Comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento, y no le convenía tener que cuidar a una niña enferma. Terminó siendo guiado a un claro, donde su pequeña molestia esperaba, sentada en una roca enorme, dándole la espada. El viento movía sus cortos cabellos y las sombras la hacían ver un poco más grande. Aquel bosque… no lo recordaba tan tupido. El silbido en el ambiente fue interrumpido por una tonada que en su vida había escuchado. Su teniente cantaba.

_Round we go,_

_The World is spinning._

_When it stops,_

_It's just beginning._

_Sun comes up,_

_We live and we cry…_

_Sun goes down,_

_And then we all die._

El verdadero problema en la canción no era la letra… su teniente era mortalmente sádica, así que el hecho de que cantara cosas así no era importante. Lo que en verdad era perturbador era la tonada… tan triste, tan contrarrestante con ella. Incluso podría decir que estaba seria.

Una gota calló el cielo…

-¿Teniente? Ha empezado a llover… deberíamos largarnos de una vez, el capitán se enfadará si llega mojada.

…seguida de muchas más. Una tormenta.

-Pero Calvito-kun… yo quiero jugar en la lluvia… -parecía que iba a llorar. Extraño, ella nunca lloraba.

De pronto la niña se volteó a encararlo.

Fue tan aterrador que incluso le pareció que el entorno cambiaba. Su rostro… estaba totalmente deforme… la piel ya no era sonrosada, sus mejillas ya no se podrían considerar como tal… ¿Y sus ojos? Solo había un espacio negro donde deberían haber estado. Daba la impresión de que se pudría, y su cuello era la misma cosa; gris de putrefacción, casi verde. Miles de arrugas surcaban lo que alguna vez fue su cara. Se había llevado tal impresión al verla que ni siquiera notó cuando su pelo se había tornado en ese rosa pálido, casi canoso, incluso había perdido volumen. Su nariz era igual a la de un cráneo; sin cartílago. La piel pegada al hueso de manera cruel, y la expresión de _eso_, que ya no podía ser un rostro, estaba llena de dolor. Dolor puramente físico. Su boca cerrada con fuerza, como contraída.

-… ¿Qué rayos…? –no pudo terminar la frase por el asco que sintió al ver que los labios de la infante se despegaban. Esa impresión daba; era como si hubieran estado con un potente adhesivo, que ahora era removido con brusquedad. Incluso sangraban, pero no era sangre normal, parecía coagulada y podrida, al igual que toda ella. Al terminar de abrir la boca descubrió que en ella no había nada… estaba tan hueca como las cuencas de sus ojos. Una vez bien abierta, pegó un grito que haría que cualquier ser vivo, humano o no, se estremeciera de terror. Y él no era la excepción.

Trató de correr, alejarse de ese ser que ya no era su teniente. Luego pensaría como explicárselo a su capitán, por ahora lo más importante, y lo único, era salir de allí, alejarse de ella, de _eso_.

No avanzó ni un kilómetro cuando ya tenía a ese ser frente suyo, cortándole el paso. Su boca aún estaba abierta y de ella salían toda clase de animales rastreros, avanzando hacia él.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Golpearla para poder seguir? ¿Apartarla con la violencia? _¿Tocar a esa cosa?_ Nunca. Además, si eso aún era su teniente, él no tendría oportunidad contra ella. Optó por tratar de ser más rápido. Ahora que sabía que lo seguía, huía por causas de fuerza mayor. Corrió aún más rápido; sus piernas le dolían. Más rápido; comenzaba a dejar de sentirlas. Aún más… De un momento a otro cayó al suelo, con el más terrible dolor que había sentido en sus piernas jamás. Pegó un grito de terror al descubrir a "_la cosa"_ sobre su espalda, como si esperara que él se levantara y echara a andar con ella de jinete.

-¡Corre, Calvito, corre! –Decía con voz espantosamente distorsionada, y espantosamente alegre.- Si no apuras el paso, me enfadaré.

En un arrebato de terror y locura, la golpeó con el dorso de la mano. Ningún ser con sentido del tacto olvidaría la sensación de su piel; escamosa y helada, pero a la vez pegajosa. En su mano quedaron manchitas del mismo color que la piel de ella. Al tratar de quitárselas solo lograba sacarse sangre.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el dolor en sus miembros, y corrió de nueva cuanta, en dirección desconocida. Lo único que quería era perderla.

-¿¡Que has hecho!? ¡Me dolió, imbécil! –la chica estaba frente suyo, furiosa, cortándole el paso otra vez.

Aquel juego de correr y perseguir terminaría con su cordura, si no es que ya lo había logrado.

Entonces correr era inútil… pelear era inútil… ¿Qué hacer cuando no puedes huir ni pelear?

Rendirte.

Aquellos labios podridos esbozaron una asquerosa sonrisa. Se acercó despacio al notar la rendición de su presa. Habló:

-Hubiera sido mejor para ti haberlo notado antes…

Él solo deseó no sentir dolor, pero cuando mueres en manos de un demonio, no tienes derecho ni a una última petición.

O..................................................................................................................................................................O

**¿Qué tal? Yo creo que me he pasado con Yachiru… ella me cae muy bien.**

**Bueno, por si les da curiosidad la tonada de la canción, y para quienes no la reconocieron, es el tema de Samara, de la película "El aro". Versión gringa. No he visto la japonesa por que, según me han dicho, es aún más traumantee… y ya me dejó bastante mal el refrito estadounidense…**

**Lo peor es que luego de ver la película la tele perdió señal o no se que carajos, y estaba en ese estado de interferencia donde solo se oye un ruido molesto y la pantalla se ve gris. Y aunque no me lo crean, el teléfono sonó… **

**o.O así era mi cara. Es estúpido, pero luego de eso salí corriendo como maniaca del cuarto de tele. **

**-_-'**

**Pasó un tiempo para que quisiera volver allí… ¬¬**

**REVIEWS ^^ **


	4. Ahogados azul y rojo

**Tengo una historia que escribir y un TAZÓN lleno hasta la madre de fresas X3**** –lo sé, es muuuuy tarde para escribir y comer fresas (son las 2:32 ¡AM!), pero… ¡¿a quien le importa?!- **

**¿que dicen…? ¿Podré? ¿Lograré terminar con ambos, fresas e Historia al mismo tiempo? ¡Quédense y averígüenlo! XD**

**Basado en**** un sueño que tuve cuando era niña, luego de pasar horas nadando sola en una alberca demasiado profunda.**

* * *

**GRIS**** 4:**

**Ahogados azul y rojo.**

Como lamentaba estar allí… Y como se estaba riñendo internamente… y es que ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir a las aguas termales con este clima? Bueno, si bien era cierto que temprano hacía buen tiempo… ahora estaba cayendo una tormenta y él seguía allí encerrado. Seguro quienes lo vieron antes de irse pensaron en lo extraño que se veía… pero que importaba ahora.

Estaba totalmente solo en la gran piscina… aquella era la más "moderna" de todo el _spa_, la de aguas más cristalinas y la única de temperatura ajustable… Toda una monada, pensaban las shinigamis que llagaban. Pero por su manía y terquedad de quedarse aún con este clima, no había nadie a su alrededor. Era mejor así, para él.

Nadaba con facilidad, considerando lo mucho que le había costado aprender… Todo se lo debía a su amiga acuática… ella sin duda era mejor en esto.

El espacio comenzaba a oscurecerse y la única lámpara a fallar. La luz azulada creaba un efecto muy especial en el agua, y para sus suerte, las lámparas que la alberca ya tenía de por sí aún funcionaban a la perfección. Se sumergía y cuando abría los ojos bajo el agua podía ver como estaban ubicadas las luces. Era una forma extraña de acomodar lámparas de agua… estaban todas a los lados, y con el inmenso tamaño de la piscina y lo profunda que era, daba la impresión de que el centro era un portal para una zona abisal.

Se quedó un momento admirando la oscuridad en el agua, rodeada de un hermoso color azul celeste, del color que solía estar solo en el cielo. Azul… incluso la oscuridad parecía tener un tono azulado. Ese color no era de su especial agrado, no iba con él. No iba con sus cabellos rojizos, ni con su carácter explosivo. Pero sin duda iba con ella, iba con el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Iba con su personalidad y con la de su espada… Y ella iba con él, según quería pensar.

Se sumergió de nuevo… últimamente dedicaba demasiado tiempo a pensar en ella, y tenía que distraerse, pero ¿era una buena opción querer hacerlo con un color como el azul? Ese tono en especial la definía demasiado… era casi blanco.

El aire se le acabó y tuvo que salir por más. Pero apenas se recuperó, volvió al fondo, para admirar el efecto de las luces. Él había llegado lejos solo por ella y…

"¡Agg!" pensó, por que gritar bajo el agua es imposible. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y trató de relajarse de nuevo… cerró los ojos, mala ideo hacerlo bajo el agua, en especial si esta tan tibia… hizo un esfuerzo terrible por no quedarse dormido, pero lo logró. Solo para que al abrir lo ojos se topara con lo que menos esperaba encontrar en sus condiciones.

Una sombra blanca emergiendo desde aquella zona abisal que se formaba en el centro de la piscina. Parecía la silueta de una mujer, pequeña y muy delgada. Impulsivo como era, salió del agua para tomar aire y volvió a entrar, dispuesto a sacar a la pobre chica.

No había nadado más de dos metros hacia abajo cuando la sombra comenzó a girar y hacerse más visible. Era, en efecto, una mujer. Una chica de blanca piel y cabellos muy oscuros… en picos al final y con un curioso mechón que surcaba su rostro hasta casi la barbilla. Lo más interesante era que el tono azulado de aquel abismo iba muy bien con ella.

Casi grita al descubrir al objeto de sus pensamientos en esas condiciones. Tenía los ojos, sino opacos, sin brillo… la pupila era demasiado visible en aquel iris azul oscuro. Descubrió algo que lo puso un poco nervioso; la chica iba totalmente desnuda. Un listón blanco se enrollaba a su alrededor, suspendido por el agua. Entonces descubrió que en mano derecha sostenía una espada, igual de blanca que el listón, igual de pálida que ella.

Para cuando hizo este descubrimiento ya estaba muy cerca de ella. Quería tocarla, sacarla de allí, interrogarla, asegurarse de que estaba bien y jamás volver a poner un pie en esa piscina. Pero cuando iba a abrazarla para salir de allí lo más rápido posible, ella, con un movimiento demasiado rápido como para ser creíble en su estado, le atravesó el pecho con la espada blanca.

Dicen que cuando estas bajo en agua tu cuerpo entra en un estado tal de relajación, que tu capacidad de sentir dolor disminuye considerablemente. Bueno, eso él ya lo podía asegurar.

No fue consiente de sensación alguna. Solo vio el color rojo de su sangre mezclarse con el azul de ella. Aquel mundo de tinieblas azuladas le iba tan bien, que en su mente, llegó a asociarlo con "su propio mundo". El mundo de Rukia Kuchiki, el mundo abisal de luces azules.

Y el rojo que se expandía a su alrededor era él mismo. Vio como el carmín se arremolinaba cerca de ella y estuvo seguro de lo que antes había estado pensando. El rojo no era el color de su amiga, así como el azul no era el suyo. Justo ahora se estaban mezclando en uno solo.

Ella tiró de la espada, no para sacarla del pecho de él, sino para acercarlo a sí misma. Una vez cerca, ella se abrazó con fuerza a su amigo y, contra cualquier ley de la física, ella susurró en su oído:

-No llegaste a tiempo.

Abrió grandes los ojos. La voz era simplemente escalofriante; muy grave, muy ronca y a la vez muy suave, muy débil y muy clara. No era la de ella. Eran como campanillas oxidadas. El color que le vino a la mente al escucharla no fue el azul, a pesar de que lo rodeaba.

El aire comenzó a faltarle. Quería salir y respirar una vez más, pero ella estaba bien agarrada de él y su cuerpo pesaba. Pesaba demasiado, como toneladas de acero. El acero se hunde en al agua, y eso les estaba pasando.

Con ese último susurro aún e mente, cerró los ojos. Se dejó hundir. Se dejó ahogar.

A su alrededor el azul y el rojo descendían junto a ellos rumbo a ese mundo de tinieblas abismales, combinando y completamente unidos por primera vez.

* * *

**¡Misión cumplida! ¡Tazón e historia terminados! XD**** y mejor ni les digo la hora ^^' **

**No es verdaderamente escabroso…, pero es que mi sueño fue tan raro, que pensé:**

"**¡Lo tengo que escribir!"**

**Además, a mi si me da miedo morir ahogada… ¬¬'**

**C****laro esta que le agregue algunas cosas. En mi sueño nadie me apuñalaba. -_-'**

**Y es muy corto… ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN!**

**Bueno, sin más que decirles, me largo XD**

**Y ya**** saben, REVIEWS o no sigo. En la historia pasada no recibí tantos TT_TT, pero da igual, mientras al menos UNA persona lo lea, yo seguiré (pose solemne; mano en el corazón, parada en un acantilado y las olas comiéndose tras de mí XD).**

**Ah, por cierto, mis disculpas a los Ichirukistas que leen mi fic… pero no es precisamente un RENRUKI, por que ella es una aparición… y bueeeeno… ¬¬'**

**Mi próxima victima es Orihime muajajaja… ya lo tengo escrito, muajajaja **

**Bye-bye. ^^'**


	5. Un nardo para la más hermosa

**¡No dejen de leer! ¡MI FIC SIGUE VIVO!**

**Verán, tuve exámenes SEMESTRALES. Bueno, aún los tengo –y el lunes son 3; MATEMÁTICAS, QUÍMICA y civismo ¬¬ -, pero gracias a Tite, tengo este descansito para subir cositas ^^'**

**Bueno, ahora, hagamos que Orihime sufra muajajaja… **

**Y ustedes… ¿Sabían que los nardos son las flores de los muertos?**

O…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….O

**Gris ****5.**

**Un nardo para la más hermosa.**

Hacer tareas… lo bueno era que estaba con ella, de lo contrario sería demasiado aburrido.

De matemáticas, español, historia, química… y lo bueno es que eran vacaciones.

Ir a su casa a hacer las tareas se había vuelto costumbre desde que eran pequeñas, desde que ella la defendió por vez primera. Comenzaba a ser dependiente de ella, pero sabía que era fuerte, que solo eran amigas por que se necesitaban.

"Amigas para siempre" acostumbraba decir, pero eso es imposible, y lo sabía.

Aquella tarde caía la peor tormenta que pudiera haber azotado a la pequeña ciudad. El cielo estaba tan poco visible, que se podría decir que ya era de noche. A ella le parecía triste perderse el atardecer. El naranja de cielo le recordaba a cierta persona especial…

"Uff, no. A concentrarse en la tarea" pensó.

La casa de su amiga siempre había resultado un refugio de todo… Aún recordaba aquella primera semana después de la muerte de su hermano. Prácticamente se había mudado con Tatsuki. Sentía miedo de volver a su viejo departamento por que él ya nunca regresaría y nunca más estaría acompañada allí. Pero se había equivocado. Su amiga iba a visitarla prácticamente diario y, sin darse cuenta, se descubrió esperando esas visitas al igual que esperaba el regreso de su hermano. Ella se había vuelto su nueva hermana.

Era una casa bastante grande, siendo que la familia entera de Tatsuki era deportista. Con un estudio que incluía su propia puerta hacia la calle, varias habitaciones con baño cada una, comedor, sala, una enorme cocina, tres pisos y un jardín lleno de orquídeas. Era toda de madera y, en noches como esa, adquiría un aspecto bastante lúgubre, ya que la iluminación en el estudio siempre era muy débil.

La tormenta era demasiado densa y con demasiados rayos. La luz se fue.

Como adolescentes que eran, las dos chicas gritaron a la par cuando, con un fuerte chasquido, la computadora se apagó al tiempo que las luces se desvanecían. El silencio llegó luego de unas tontas risas.

-Iré a ver si es algo de los fusibles –comenzó Tatsuki con voz calmada-. Estoy esperando que el tonto de mi hermano regrese. Olvidó sus llaves ¬.¬ Así que si tocan, abre por favor.

-Claro.

Una ligerísima iluminación se colaba por la rendija de la puerta, así que pudo ver bien cuando su amiga desapareció en la oscuridad. Nunca le dieron miedo las tinieblas. Quería ser como ella. Aquella oscuridad parcial era levemente aterradora. La luz amarilla de los faroles en la calle, y los breves lapsos de tiempo en que un rayo llenaba de luz la estancia, lanzaban sombras extrañas en todas las cuatro paredes. Pero no importaba, por que no saldría corriendo ante solo sombras.

Un sonido débil pero audible, inseguro, como si tocaran a la puerta, hizo que Orihime saltara en su asiento. Rió bajo al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como una miedosa, obviamente, se trataba del hermano de Tatsuki. Se levanto con cuidado y caminó a la puerta, tropezando varias veces y disculpándose con la oscuridad.

Miró por el agujero de la puerta para cerciorarse, pero allí no había nadie. Extrañada le dio la espalda, y justo cuando iba a regresar a su asiento escuchó de nuevo el sonido…

_TOC-TOC-TOC._

…, seguido de una risita infantil. Se aterró. ¿Había allí afuera un niño, con esta lluvia? Con el buen corazón que tenía, abrió rápidamente la puerta y, en efecto, ahí estaba una pequeña de unos siete años, tal vez incluso menos, con un largísimo fleco negro y espeso que cubría por completo sus ojos y parte de su nariz. Su boca cerrada y del rosa más pálido imaginable, piel blanquísima y ropas gastadas, que alguna vez fueron de colores, y ahora estaban deslavadas: un overol de mezclilla con una playera a rayas de colores y mangas largas. Su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y un poco más abajo. Tenía moretones en el cuello y en los brazos, y estaba mojada hasta los huesos. Era extremadamente delgada y traía en sus manitas una gran canasta color vino, llena hasta el tope con nardos. El olor, mezclado con la humedad, era casi insoportable. La lluvia caía cruelmente sobre la pobre criatura.

-¿Me compras un ramo de nardos? –preguntó con una voz muy débil y fría, como opacada por algo. Entonces Orihime se dio cuanta que los nardos estaban agrupados en pequeños grupos. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver semejante cosa; una pequeña maltratada, vendiendo flores en una noche tormentosa.

Tatsuki y ella estaban solas, así que pensó que no le molestaría si la niña entraba a refugiarse de la lluvia.

-¡Ay, pequeña! –Exclamó la joven- ¡Entra, entra!

Le dio un ligero empujoncito en la espalda para que entrara. Una vez en el estudio, la luz regresó, junto con Tatsuki, que vio sorprendida a la pequeña intrusa. Orihime le explicó todo y, como para reforzar la idea, la pequeña repitió con la misma voz débil:

-¿Me compras un ramo de nardos?

Tatsuki la vio un momento y solo asintió con la cabeza, de mala gana, en dirección a Orihime, aprobando que la pequeña se quedara, al menos hasta que la tormenta terminara. Sentaron con cuidado a la niña, notando lo mojada que estaba. Tatsuki propuso darle un baño, pero Orihime se encararía de ello.

Ella no protestó. Condujo a la criatura al baño con regadera del cuarto de servicio y le quitó la ropa, notando cuan maltratada estaba. Pidió a su amiga una bata de su hermana menor, que sería de la misma edad que la niña callejera, para que ésta se pudiera poner algo luego del baño.

Un grito amenazó con escapar de su garganta al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la pequeña. Más moretones se extendían por toda su piel blanca, acompañados de algunas cortadas en muñecas y piernas. Había cardenales en sus brazos y su espalda tenía más cortadas y moretones. Pobre, seguro la maltrataban.

Orihime sintió una rabia ciega y un profundo cariño por esa niña. Lavó con amor maternal su cuerpecito, sorprendida al ver que no estaba realmente sucio, y su cabello. La pequeña no protestó ante nada y se dejó cuidar como si fuera una muñeca. Entonces Orihime hizo ademán de quitarle el fleco de la cara, a lo que la niña se opuso rotundamente, dando pasos hacia atrás y lanzando manotazos contra Orihime. Ella comprendió y dejó de intentar. Cuando estuvo bien limpia y seca cepilló su cabello, sin tocar siquiera el fleco esta vez. Le puso un camisón de la hermana de Tatsuki, suave, blanco y holgado.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? –preguntó sonriéndole a la niña.

-Hatsumillo… -su voz parecía levemente más clara, pero no por eso más fuerte.

-¡Que lindo nombre!

Hatsumillo guardó silencio, apretando con fuerza innecesaria las mangas del camisón.

-¿Me comprarás nardos?

-¡Claro!

Pareció sonreír.

-¿En verdad?

-Sipi.

En un arranque de emoción, la niña se abrazó a Orihime. Ella correspondió a su abrazo con una risa nerviosa. Cuando la soltó dijo:

-¿Sabes que? Eres muy bonita.

-Muchas gracias, Hatsumillo-chan.

-En verdad eres hermosa, y no solo tu cara y tu cuerpo. Eres muy amable.

-Que tierna, -comenzaba a ponerle ansiosa la presencia de esa niña- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver tus nardos?

Ella solo asintió.

Bajaron, pero Tatsuki no estaba. Orihime la buscó con la mirada, pero ni rastro de ella. Una risita inocente se escapo de los labios de Hatsumillo. La volteó a ver. La pequeña estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, con su carita sonriente y la canasta llena de nardos en su regazo.

-¿Has visto a Tatsuki-chan, pequeña?

Su semblante se enfrió.

-No –su voz era extrañamente dura-, ella no era tan hermosa como tu. No me quería aquí y estaba llamando a la policía. No la veremos más, Orihime-chan.

Varias cosas hicieron que la chica se estremeciera: su tono agresivo y duro, la amenaza semi oculta en sus palabras, que su amiga no apareciera en _su_ propia casa y, la más alarmante de todas, que la niña supiera su nombre, cuando ella no se lo había mencionado.

Rodeó el sillón en el que la pequeña descansaba, dispuesta a buscar a su amiga por toda la casa, de ser necesario. Entonces la oyó de nuevo:

-¿Sabías que los nardos son las flores de los muertos, Orihime-chan? –su tono era nuevamente dulce, pero igual de débil. Jugueteaba distraídamente con los ramos entre sus manitas.

-Eres algo joven para pensar en eso, Hatsumillo-chan –ella empezaba a ponerse ansiosa nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para buscarla en el segundo piso, pero la niña la llamó de nuevo.

-¿Y sabías que _únicamente_ crecen en los cementerios? –puso cierto énfasis en la última palabra.

Volteó a ver a la niña con algo de miedo en los ojos. Ella miraba hacia el patio, ausente. Un costado de la sala era toda de cristal, solo ventanas, y, curiosamente, daban al jardín. Y allí distinguió, entre las orquídeas y medio enterrado, el cuerpo inerte de si amiga. Soltó un chillido al tiempo que abría las ventanas y salía apresurada.

Cuando al fin llegó a su lado las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos ante la imagen. Su amiga estaba, evidentemente, muerta; sus ojos opacos, su boca entre abierta, su piel pálida y fría… Ante todo, ella siguió llamándola, sacudiéndola y tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Gritó de nueva cuenta al descubrir lo que su amiga sostenía en la mano derecha; un pequeño ramillete de nardos marchitos. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba enterrado y no logró sacarla. Solo una idea cruzó por su cabeza: _llamar a la policía._

Entro a la sala totalmente aterrada. No se atrevió a mirar a la niña, pero cuando puso un pie dentro, ésta le habló.

-El precio de los nardos es caro ¿no? Pero da igual, es algo que todos tienen. Y tu eres hermosa y pagarás sin objeciones…–su voz de distorsionaba ligeramente en ciertas palabras.

Ella estaba de pie junto al sillón, con más lágrimas en los ojos. Notó un tacto helado en su mano y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba sosteniendo un ramo de nardos frescos. Reprimió un grito y, al tratar de abrir la mano, solo logró lastimarse. Era como si su extremidad entera fuera de piedra y ella ya no la controlara.

Cayó al suelo, vencida por el peso de su propio brazo, y volteó a ver los ventanales. Esta vez no se guardo nada y su grito inundo la casa entera. La niña estaba parada al lado suyo, debería verse en el reflejo de los cristales, pero nada. No tenía reflejo. Sintió más flores caer sobre su cuerpo y le dolieron como cuchillos allí donde tenían contacto con su piel. Miró con los ojos casi fuera de orbita a la niña. Su fleco tenía una abertura dejando ver parte de su cara y en sus ojos había un resplandor que solo significaba locura, demencia. La pupila era muy pequeña, e incluso diría que gatuna, el color era irreal; lila, con un ligero brillo azul celeste en el borde del iris. Tenía una gran sonrisa y apretaba los dientes.

-Gracias por ser hermosa.

_Lo último_ que sintió fue un atronador dolor en el pecho, como si quisieran extraerle el alma con garra de hierro. _Lo último _que vio fueron los nardos de su mano marchitándose.

* * *

**Ya quedó…**

**Ett****o…**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Hehe, es que el otro día en la oficina de mí madre pasó una niñita vendiendo nardos de manera aterradoramente insistente, y con eso de que los nardos son flores propias de los muertos pues…**

**O.O WTF?!**

**Y bueno, se me ocurrió :3**

**A partir de aquí voy a mandar el patrón al demonio, por que he descubierto que me estorba… ¬¬'**

**Pero aún deben adivinar por qué**** en el titulo dice "GRAYS" y por que se llaman "GRIS"… pero esa es más fácil XD **

**Y a la próxima le tocará a Rukia ¡¡MUAJAJA!! Sufrirá ¡¡MUAJAJA!! **

**COFF, COFF, bueno ya saben REVIEWS…**

**Bye-bye. =3**

**Y no teman, -XD- la próxima semana seré puntual ^^**


	6. Parque en llamas

**¡Que tal! Aquí en vivo y en directo desde… ¡el parque que esta frente a mi casa!**

**¬¬ ok, no es un gran lugar. **

**¡No saben! ¡Me fue muy bien en los semestrales!**

… **bueeeeeeno… reprobé química… pero ¡oigan! 10 en Matemáticas o esta mal ¿No?**

**Hoy me dijeron. Y**** ese simple 10 me salva del examen extraordinario, por que iba reprobando la materia ¬¬**

**Estúpido**** maestro anciano, ya esta caducando XD**

**Y bueno, estoy taaaaaaan feliz por la noticia, que he decidido hacer esto hoy ^^'**

**Este esta inspirado en un sueño, otra vez, que tuve cunado tenía doce años. Fue traumático.**

**¿Nunca se han preguntado que pasa en un parque cuando es de noche?**

O…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….O

**Gris 6****:**

**Parque en llamas.**

"Ugg, este mundo es terrible" pensaba la joven shinigami. Enviada desde la S.S. para poner fin a cualquier Hollow que encontrara y dispuesta a mandar a un "mejor lugar" a cualquier alma vagabunda que se topara. Ahora estaba atrapada en un cuerpo falso, terriblemente difícil de mover, por la culpa de un adolescente con pinta de rebelde protector que había "tomado prestados" casi todos sus poderes. Su alma por sí sola ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para estar en el mundo real, por eso necesitaba un gigai. Y valla que le dieron uno defectuoso.

Y allí estaba, en la calle, esperando que la famosísima tienda abriera de nuevo. Su repulsión por ese mundo literalmente _demasiado_ vivo crecía día con día, así como crecía en ella un irracional aprecio por ciertos habitantes del lugar.

Apenas movía un pie ya había pisado "algo", y nunca eran cosas agradables. Si chocaba con alguien recibía insultos y si los devolvía, era totalmente ignorada. El aire era difícil de respirar y los pocos árboles que quedaban estaban muriendo. Los animales eran maltratados, al mismo tiempo que los humanos. Ella creía que la raza humana simplemente estaba mal, ya que maltrataban a su misma especie, al igual que al resto. Ese mundo era un lío.

Y sabía que tenía que irse pronto, ya que de lo contrario, pagaría las consecuencias, aunque eso le causara un tonto dolor en el pecho. Y por eso estaba allí, esperando para llegar a la tienda del "Sombrerero" y poder reclamar por su cuerpo defectuoso. Pasando el atardecer, había logrado escaparse del chico ladrón de sus poderes, el shinigami sustituto, y estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener un gigai decente. Se había perdido en las calles enredadas de la metrópoli, y pasó horas enteras buscando la dichosa tienda. Cuando la encontró ya eran eso de las siete y media, por suerte para ella, aún no anochecía del todo.

Frente a la sucursal había un parquecillo, donde ella estaba ahora, pequeño pero lleno de juegos. Incluso aún conservaba árboles en un estado semi saludable. Columpios de metal, resbaladillas, sube y baja, carruseles pequeñísimos y un arenero, sin mencionar los montones de casitas entarimadas para que los niños fingieran ser adultos y los adultos fingieran ser niños con sus hijos. En fin, eran cosas que ella no conocía. Ahora estaba sentada en una banquita, frente a los columpios, viendo cómo el último niño desaparecía tras la esquina, en brazos de su cariñosa madre después de un día de juegos y mentiras.

Cuando se hubo quedado sola la invadió una extraña ansiedad. Era la única en todo el parque, en todo el oscuro parque humano… Se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza ¿Cómo es que un simple lugar de entretenimiento humano podía causarle tales sensaciones tan… humanas, también? Ella era una shinigami, y en ese parque no había cosa que pudiera darle miedo.

Miedo… que sentimiento tan espantosamente humano… tan espantosamente compatible con ella, por que ya lo había sentido.

Entonces pasó lo único que podía hacer que su humano día empeorara más: se soltó una tormenta. Comenzó como una simple llovizna, pero pronto los rayos tronaban a lo lejos y el cielo se derretía sobre ella. Corrió buscando refugio y solo pudo ponerse bajo un árbol… cosa muy poco conveniente, ella lo sabía, pero el lugar tenía pararrayos por todo alrededor.

Ahora ni siquiera podría reclamar por su gigai… y tendría que quedarse en aquel _humano _parque hasta que la lluvia pasara.

Valla porquería de día, y valla porquería de mundo aquel.

Estaba sumida en sus lúgubres pensamientos sobre el mundo material, cuando un ruidito casi imperceptible la sacó de ellos. Un chasquido, similar a cuando pisas una rama, seguido del inconfundible sonido de las hojas al rozar contra algo. Alzó la vista, creyendo que se toparía con un perrillo o un gato, seguramente maltratado por los mismos humanos, pero no. Allí no había animales.

Un ligerísimo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero al notar las piernas tras los arbustos. Era la mitad del cuerpo de una mujer, sin duda, ya que usaba un vestido. Parecía que gateaba en dirección a las profundidades de la verde planta, pero algo le llamaba la atención; el vestido y las piernas de la chica estaban, más que maltratados, chamuscados. La parte baja de la falda estaba deshecha en jirones, como si hubiera sido rasgada con las manos. Apenas pudo distinguir el estampado de flores, y sus piernas eran de un grotesco color verdoso, con manchas negras, como cuando quemas un espejo y quedan solo marquitas del fuego. Además de eso, estaba descalza y también tenía múltiples raspones en lo que se veía de sus rodillas. Avanzaba dando trompicones, como sin fuerzas.

Pensó que sería una niña callejera tratando de esconderse de la lluvia. En ese asqueroso mundo los humanos eran capaces de darle la espalda a su propia especie y lastimarse entre ellos. Sintió lástima y una urgente necesidad de ayudarla, aún sin saber cómo. Con un suspiro y un ligero temblor en sus piernas ante la visión de las de ella, salió de su árbol refugio y caminó entre la lluvia en dirección al arbusto, donde ella ya casi entraba por completo. Llegó tarde, la chica ya estaba totalmente escondida entre las plantas. Pensó en entrar allí mismo y hablarle, tratar de calmarla y ayudarle, pero no lo hizo.

Escucho un chirrido escalofriante; metal oxidado contra metal oxidado. Volteó al instante, solo para ver a la misma chica, esta ves de cuerpo completo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido? Dejó a un lado su orgullo y reconoció mentalmente estar asustada.

La chica le daba la espalda, dejando ver en ella una enorme quemadura que había provocado un agujero en su vestido. Ahora veía mejor su atuendo; un vestido rojo con estampado de flores pequeñas y azules, casi blancas. Su cabello era largo hasta media espalda, negro y chino tupido, escurrido por la lluvia. Estaba sentada en un columpio, balanceándose lentamente, al tiempo que el resto de los juegos se movían. El carrusel daba vueltas a velocidades vertiginosas, el resto de los columpios se agitaban con violencia a su alrededor y el sube-y-baja golpeaba con fuerza el suelo al caer.

Rukia aspiraba aire con fuerza y de manera audible. Sentía una mezcla insana de sensaciones que no conocía…, sensaciones que eran, incluso, más que humanas. Tenía miedo, pero era demasiado intenso. Tenía frío, y era tal, que incluso podría decir que quemaba, allí donde el agua tenía un contacto directo con su piel. Y lo peor de todo; tenía una grave ansiedad de ver el rostro de la chica, de ver sus facciones y las posibles heridas que tenía, aún sabiendo lo horrorosas que podrían ser, cosa deducible al ver sus piernas, espalda y brazos, que estaban como ahumados. De alguna manera, se sentía hipnotizada por la chica, sentía obsesión por sus quemaduras y su vestido desgarrado, sentía necesidad de conocerla y escuchar su voz. Eso o era sano.

Tambaleante, dio un paso en dirección a los columpios. Quebró una rama con su pie al pisar, y aún con el ruido de la lluvia, el chasquido llenó todo el parque. Miró aterrada cómo los juegos dejaban de moverse por si solos de repente, quedando los columpios tambaleantes por la inercia. Las manos de la chica, que estaban aferradas a las cadenas del juego en el que estaba sentada, se apretaron más aún a éstas. Tanto que un hilillo de sangre alcanzó a escurrir por el hierro oxidado. Ella volteó la cabeza con lentitud, tronando sus huesos y llenando el parque con más chasquidos insólitamente agudos.

La visión de su rostro fue tan espantosa, que esa sensación de estar hipnotizada se perdió de inmediato, rompiendo el encanto del la chica y sustituyéndolo por puro terror. Estaba, sin duda, mucho más quemada que el resto de su cuerpo, o incluso de su ropa. Ya no era de color carne, sino más bien negra. El cartílago de su nariz estaba totalmente consumido, dejando a la vista el hueso, que también estaba quemado. Sus labios eran la misma cosa; carne reducida por las llamas, de un profundo negro, con un toque de putrefacción. Pero sus ojos… Rukia no podía apartar la mirada de ellos. Eran como luces amarillas y pequeñas, enmarcadas por carne quemada y echada a perder por el tiempo. Literalmente, brillaban y destilaban ira. En su cuello se veía un cambio gradual hasta ese antiguo color verdoso con manchas ahumadas, el mismo que en piernas y brazos. Su cabello, por el contrario, se veía sedoso y espesamente chino.

Le echó una mirada abrumadora, que hizo que el parque entero diera vueltas a su alrededor. Escuchó la voz más ronca que jamás había oído, llena de sufrimiento y odio hacia la humanidad.

-Si tú también los odias, no debes estar aquí.

Rukia no veía que sus podridos labios se movieran, si es que podían. Pero la verdad es que no veía nada más que aquellos ojos brillantes y amarillos. Gradualmente, la oscuridad fue llegando desde los costados a nublar su vista, hasta que no quedaron más que esas lucecillas es ese rostro quemado. Y se dejó caer.

Sintió el lodo en sus ropas, ya empapadas de por sí. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para la sensación de que algo ardía. Sin duda, algo se quemaba y ese calor pasó a ser de incómodo a doloroso con velocidad increíble. Cuando se dio cuanta de que ella era quien ardía, ya era tarde para hacer algo. Gritó ante el dolor que sentía en el rostro, y se encogió hasta quedar echa un ovillo, esperando ser reducida a cenizas lo más rápido posible, solo para terminar ya con el dolor.

* * *

**Neeeeee, este tuvo un final más radical hehe.**

**Y sip, sigo en el parque… pero creo que mejor me pelo de este lugar, que ya me esta dando miedito XD**

**Además estoy solita y… y ya se esta haciendo de noche y…**

**¡WAAAAAA!**

**Ok, no. XD**

**Para quienes se preguntan "¿Cómo demonios esta escribiendo en un parque?**

**Pues estoy usando**** una laptop… que no es mía por cierto XD**

**Bueno, reviews por favor.**

**O sino ¿De que habrán servido las noches en vela escribiendo y los sustos que yo misma me doy?**

**XD**

**Hablemos del futuro… hablemos de ¿Cómo hacer sufrir a un METRO SEXUAL?**

**Muajajaja, eso es algo que yo sé, y que sabrán la próxima semana XD**

**¡Felicítenme por mi 10! XD**

**Bye-bye =3**


	7. Muerte bella

**Hehe… etto… ****habrán notado que me tardé un poquito más de lo normal…**

**Gomeneeee… **

**Y también lamento mucho decirles que TAL VEZ me tome un descansito de este fic. Uno no muy largo, pero que también cuenta para los demás. He tenido problemitas familiares, y pronto tengo que hacer el examen para la preparatoria y bueeeeno… no es cómo que sea muy buena en esto de los exámenes, así que tendré que estudiar XD**

**Dejando todo esto de lado –todo esto que tal vez ni les importe XD- aquí traigo el capítulo siete ^^, no sin antes preguntar…**

**¿Alguna vez han visto la película "Espejos Siniestros"?**

**Bueno, no la vean, es un asco. Me reí la mayor parte del tiempo XD**

**Pero me dio una idea…**

**¿Le han tenido miedo a su propio reflejo? Pues deberían pensarlo dos veces antes de verse a los ojos en un espejo.**

O…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….O

**Gris 7:**

**Muerte bella.**

Aquel capitán suyo no era humano. Mira que tenerlos entrenando en plena tormenta… Demonios, su cabello era un asco. Por esto es que "Ken-chan" tiene esas fachas siempre.

Y lo peor era que su calvo compañero no estaba, al igual que su pequeña superior, por lo que a él le tocaba la peor parte del trabajo. Recibía toda la atención de su querido capitán.

Lodo, hojas, varas, y otras tantas porquerías, a las que prefería no nombrar, estaban en todo su uniforme, su cabello, y su preciosa carita. Además del esperado y odiado sudor.

¿Por qué elegir, siendo como es él, la onceava división? Ni él lo sabía. Siguiendo a su compañero, tal vez. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia, ya estaba en la escuadra de los más rudos, los más fuertes, y ahora se fregaba.

Un baño… Si, una ducha caliente arreglaría sus problemas. Aún con la tormenta golpeando con fuerza las calles del Seireitei, la regadera siempre era una opción. Al llegar de sus largas y sudorosas misiones, lo mejor, lo único, era tomar un baño; quedar perfumado, limpio y relajado. No importaba que Ikaku lo llamara marica, que media Sociedad de Almas pensara que era "afeminado", lo que era de verdadera relevancia era su propio bien estar.

Así se dirigió tambaleante a su baño, cansado y apestoso. Abrió la puerta y se apresuró sobre el lavamanos, cayendo como medio borracho. Se miró en el espejo; ojos grisáceos violetas; corto, lacio, negro y sedoso cabello; perfil perfectamente recto; plumas rojas y naranjas, que hacían juego con el uniforme, adornaban el contorno de su ojo derecho… sus ojos… siempre fueron su orgullo. Si, claro, se amaba en totalidad, pero ese color tan único de su iris era su mayor tesoro, por así llamarlo.

Se perdió un rato admirándose a sí mismo; viéndose a los ojos por horas, aparentemente. Embelesado en su propia belleza y perfección. Estaba lodoso y sucio, pero aún en la mugre era bello…

-¿Bello, dices? –la voz en su cabeza no tenía género, era aguda, pero lo suficiente como para ser de un niño. Era rasposa, lo necesario para pertenecer a una anciana. Y no era la primera vez que la oía; días antes, justo antes de tomar su baño matutino y mientras se miraba a los ojos en el espejo, la vocecilla irrumpía sus pensamientos. Al principio se asustó, pero lo dejó estar. Y pronto se convirtió en algo rutinario.

Lo ignoró como siempre, mientras se limpiaba la cara y desprendía las plumas. Se deshizo de su espada, dejándola a un lado del baño. Justo iba a abrir la llave del agua cuando, de reojo, vio de nueva cuenta su reflejo. Pero había algo mal… algo amorfo, deforme…, algo que _no era bello_.

Solo fue un vistazo, pero lo que alcanzó a distinguir bastó para infundirle cierto temor: Una nariz desviada, una frente surcada de arrugas, un cabello zarrapastroso, piel semi podrida, y ojos llenos de locura… de infundada demencia. Soltó un gritito; su peor pesadilla era esa; ser feo, y en definitiva, eso era feo.

Cuando recobró la compostura, la imagen era hermosa de nuevo. Solo había sido un mal vistazo… solo estaba cansado. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse.

-Imbécil.

Ah, esa voz… era simplemente molesta.

-¿Te parezco feo?

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa…; no debió hacerlo.

La imagen en el espejo, frente a él, no era suya. No podía ser. Nadie vivo podría estar tan deforme. Ojos con pupilas dilatadas; desviados. Nariz enorme; hinchada. Cabello aplastado y ensangrentado. Piel putrefacta. ¿Qué era eso?

-Eres patético; caminas por ahí, presumiendo tu belleza…

Y la voz… era _esa_ voz. La voz sin género en su cabeza, la voz que lo había llegado a perturbar y que, según él, había aprendido a ignorar. Esa voz tenía boca, labios, que por cierto eran grotescos; con yagas por todas partes. Tenía cara y cuerpo… pero ¿Lo tenía? ¿A eso se le podía llamar cuerpo?

-…, pero te estas pudriendo por dentro.

Un agudo dolor recorrió su cuello. Al mirarlo de reojo sintió que devolvía lo poco que había comido; en efecto, se pudría. El olor era terrible, y el dolor era aún peor… calor excesivo, comezón ardiente y la sensación de que se desprendía. Si hubiera podido, habría gritado, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban en la misma circunstancia. Volvió la mirada a _su reflejo_, y con horror vio que tomaba una navaja de afeitar, que también se reflejaba. Al tiempo que en el mundo del espejo la navaja era recogida de su lugar, en la vida real el objeto punzante se elevaba por cuenta propia, de igual manera y con exacta coordinación que en el espejo. Eran mundos independientes, pero conectados de alguna manera.

Su otro él sujetó la navaja con firmeza, la acercó a su cuello… ¿Cómo detenerlo? Estaba paralizado y no solo por el miedo o la sorpresa. No se podía mover o emitir sonido alguno.

La navaja real estaba a centímetros de su cuello, de su semi podrido cuello. Sentía el filo cortante. Los pocos segundos que tardó en penetrarle fueron como horas. Pero finalmente pasó. La navaja, real y reflejada, estaba enterrada tanto en su cuello, como en el de la cosa que estaba en el espejo en representación suya. Sangre espesa y negra emanaba de ambos, pero él, el original, sentía mucho más dolor. Y eso lo sabía por la expresión de la copia amorfa; no importa que tan masoquista sea una persona, el dolor siempre se refleja en su rostro. Aunque claro, aquel ser no era una persona.

En un acto sangriento, el clon enterró aún más profundo la navaja. El dolor se agudizó, la sangre fluyó más que nunca antes, negra y olorosa. El piso del baño, antes blanco, se tornó carmín. Sus ojos perdían vida, y la sed era tremenda. Apenas logró ver la mirada del reflejo, más brillante y demencial que antes. La sangre también emanaba de su cuello, pero no desfallecía. ¿Él no moriría?

-No, los reflejos no están vivos.

Se dejó caer. Se dejó matar por sí mismo. Se estaba muriendo…

… pero, de alguna forma…, él ya estaba muerto desde hacía un tiempo, cuando solo se fijó en el exterior.

* * *

**Na, Yumichika no me cae mal XD.**

**Es un raro, pero no lo odio. Y…**

**¿Qué mejor final para un metro sexual como él que una muerte prácticamente auto inflingida?**

**Si, lo sé****… Aizen también es un metro sexual. Pero tengo otras ideas para ese cabrón…**

**¡REVIEWS**** y haré lo posible por seguir prontito ^^!**

**Y si sí actualizo pronto, ¿qué les parece ver a una fresa asustada?**

**MUAJAJA XD**

**Bye-bye.**


	8. Titiritera

**¡Jojooo…!**

**Miren a quien ha traído el viento… XD**

**No pensaba volver tan pronto, pero no me ha ido tan mal en los exámenes estos y estaba de buenas… **

**Además pronto saldré de viaje con TODO mi salón de clases… tengo un poco de miedo…**

… **si, salida de fin de cursos…**

***sniff* se acaba la secundaria…**

**¡¡NOOOO!!**

**Ejem, ya me dejo de babosadas, que seguro los aburro ¬¬**

**En honor al primer show de marionetas al que fui cuando tenía cuatro años, y que me provocó una de las peores pesadillas que recuerdo de mi infancia.**** Siempre odié los títeres.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Gris 8:**

**Titiritera.**

El cumpleaños de Yuzu era demasiado especial. Era demasiado infantil. Claro, después de todo, ella era la menor.

Este año sería especialmente diferente. Le debía a la chica un buen paseo entre los dos, ya que en su anterior cumpleaños él había estado con problemas en la escuela, cómo siempre, y no la había ni saludado con amabilidad.

Y la respuesta había llegado justo unos días antes del esperado cumpleaños. Caminaba por las calles, tranquilo, vagando cómo solía hacer cada que salía de la escuela, y entonces lo vio; un cartel no muy grande con letras coloridas, pero un tanto deslavadas.

_Espectáculo de marionetas;_

_De todo tipo haciendo cualquier cosa._

_Asómbrese con nuestros ventrílocuos y titiriteros_

_Solo una vez al año._

_16-11-10._

Estaba acompañado de una imagen en la que se veía a un niño con una marioneta igual a él. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la abrazaba con fuerza. Tras el pequeño había un hombre alto y pálido, con lentes rectangulares y discretos, de cuyos dedos salían unos finos hilillos. Solo entonces te podías dar cuenta de que el niño era también una marioneta, y que era controlado por el hombre de lentes.

A su hermana siempre le gustaron las marionetas ¿No? ¿Qué mejor manera de disculparse por los recientes incidentes y su creciente frialdad con la familia que llevándola?

Llamó y compró tres boletos, solo llevaría a sus hermanas. No era conveniente sacar a su padre en días cómo ese. A Yuzu le hizo muchísima ilusión poder salir con su Onii-chan, mientras que a Karin le daba exactamente lo mismo.

Salieron el sábado por la mañana. Pensaban pasar el día entero juntos, cómo solían hacer antes de que Ichigo se metiera en asuntos de Shinigamis y cosas similares, de las cuales solo Karin sospechaba. La función era a eso las cuatro de la tarde. Comieron y pasaron la mañana en la feria, donde sería su pequeño show. Cuando al fin llegó el momento, estaban completamente cansados y llenos.

El escenario era muy interesante; pequeño y poco acogedor, pero aún así, daba una buena impresión. La iluminación era azul y violeta; de esa que hace que todo lo que sea blanco brille con luz neon. Había figurillas por todo el lugar, de luz también, que representaban diferentes cosas; una estrella, una luna, un sol… claro que todos eran excepcionalmente bizarros. Las butacas estaban tan acolchonadas que podrían haberse quedado allí dormitando, cada una con espacio de más. En la parte baja del lugar, bien centrada, se encontraba una plataforma negra y brillante… literalmente brillante. Era cómo si desprendiera luz propia. El telón era rojo escarlata, y evidentemente de terciopelo. Tras él se veían sombras amorfas, cómo si fueran demasiados objetos juntos. La luz violeta neon las hacía aún más extrañas.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de estar ahí, pero por lo que veía, a sus hermanas les gustaba. Sonreían cómo no lo hacían en mucho tiempo. Aquello era una experiencia nueva.

Eran los únicos. Esa idea no le gustaba mucho, pero mientras él estuviera allí, no pasaría nada. Tomaron sus asientos lo más cerca del escenario; sus hermanas lo retaban a ver cómo el ventrílocuo movía los labios.

Un anuncio avisó que el titiritero no estaría, y que en su lugar saldría a escena su hermana menor, y que sería su primera vez con público.

-Es una joven especial –había dicho una voz masculina por el micrófono.

Las luces alrededor se atenuaron, mientras que los reflectores se dirigían todos al centro del escenario. El telón se abrió con lentitud, dando un efecto de suspenso. Muy tonto, según Ichigo, ya que solo estaban ellos tres.

Tras el terciopelo apareció una figura evidentemente femenina; delgadísima, pero sana; pequeña y con piernas bien tornadas. Vestía con el clásico atuendo de los presentadores de un circo, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su piel blanca. Un sombrero negro con listón rojo, e igual de intenso que el terciopelo que quedaba a la vista, coronaba su cabeza. Resultaba obvio que le quedaba un poco grande, ya que tapaba gran parte de su frente, creando sombras que impedían ver sus rasgos faciales.

No dijo palabra. Solo entonces él notó que ella no llevaba muñecos ¿Cómo pensaba hacer un espectáculo de títeres sin ellos?

La chica alzó sus brazos en silencio. De sus dedos salía un hilo finísimo; lo único que se veía era un lindo brillo que resaltaba con la luz. Se escuchó cómo si algo se quebrara y de los costados del escenario salieron cuatro títeres, dos de cada lado. Se abalanzaron contra el público, que no eran más que asientos vacíos. Volaron, hicieron piruetas en el aire. Era un buen espectáculo, tanto, que la titiritera reía a carcajada limpia. Aún así, con lo anormal del acto, estaba impresionado; todo era solo una excelente actuación.

La joven mantenía la vista baja, reacia a ver a su poco publico.

Entonces, y causando un mayor impacto del deseado, uno de los títeres, que eran a tamaño natural, cayó en el suelo de las estradas, provocando un sonoro estruendo, y haciendo saltar a los únicos tres presentes. El muñeco caminó con movimientos pausados, cómo poseído.

Los pensamientos de Ichigo, cómo buen hermano mayor que era, fueron proteger a sus gemelas favoritas. Miró ceñudo al títere y enseguida a la maestra tras él. Ella estaba sentada en un banco alto y de metal, con la cabeza aún baja y una pequeñísima sonrisa en lo poco que se veía de su cara. Movía rápidamente los dedos de ambas manos, con asombrosa maestría.

Volvió la vista al títere, esta vez para mirarlo con más atención. Se les acercaba lenta pero implacablemente. Resultaba obvio que era todo de madera; un bulto café y descuidado. No tenía color, su ropa no estaba cuidada, pero con todo, también era obvio que se trataba del títere de una chica. Tenía el cabello largo y mal acomodado, de manera que varios mechones caían por todo lo que debería ser su cara, que no era más que otro pedazo de madera con agujeros para representar los ojos y una línea negra cómo boca. Sonreía y en lo que eran sus ojos había un curioso brillo asesino, rarísimo en un muñeco sin vida.

En resumidas cuentas, era aterrador.

Y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber llevado a sus hermanas cuando él mismo reconoció estar asustado. Pero al voltear a verlas se encontró con que ambas miraban entusiasmadas al bicho de muñeco que tenían cerca. Sonreían de la misma forma que el títere, pero al ser sus hermanas no le parecía extraño o aterrador.

Una vez que el muñeco estuvo frente a ellas, extendió la mano en dirección a Yuzu, quien de inmediato la tomó emocionada. En el escenario, la titiritera sonrió un poco más.

La cumpleañera pasó un buen rato, fingiendo que bailaba con el títere. Sonreía con dulzura, cómo una niña. Entonces el baile se detuvo, el muñecote acercó su desagradable rostro a la pequeña, sin que ella hiciera un movimiento, cómo si murmurara algo. Una sombra invadió el rostro de la niña, pero sonrió de la misma forma maniaca que la titiritera detrás de todo. El abdomen del muñeco se abrió, dejando ver un hueco cuadrado, exacto para que Yuzu entrara.

Cuando Ichigo se dio cuanta de todo ya era tarde. Su hermana había entrado, la puerta se había cerrado, y el títere había desaparecido en las sombras.

Más que enfadado, se puso de pie, dispuesto a golpear a la titiritera, aún cuando fuera mujer, para que dejara salir a su hermana. Pero cuando volteó a ver a Karin se percató que estaba bailando con otro títere, que la danza se detenía, que el mismo compartimiento se abría, que ella entraba y que el ser de madera se perdía en las sombras, igual que el otro.

Luego de segundos, o tal vez menos, de shock, Ichigo avanzó seguro a la tarima, donde la titiritera sonreía descaradamente. Enseguida, y antes de que el pusiera un pie en el escenario, los mismos títeres se materializaron a lado de la chica. Ella seguía moviendo sus dedos con habilidad, y dando un tirón, hizo que aparecieran otros tres muñecos; dos tras los que ya estaban junto a ella, y uno más justo tras Ichigo, sujetándolo por los brazos.

Las dos nuevas marionetas traían con ellas un par de espadas cada una. La joven hilandera sonrió al tiempo que hacía que los títeres espadachines descargaran sus armas en los primeros muñecos.

Sólo fue un momento. Un simple movimiento con los dedos de la joven y una espada atravesaba a cada títere ubicado a su lado. Unas gotitas rojas resbalaron por cada orificio de los muñecos. Parecía que lloraban.

Y antes de que pudiera expresar cualquiera de los muchos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su mente, unas murallas de madera podrida se cerraron a su alrededor, ahogándolo en la más intensa oscuridad. Antes de que el último rayo de luz de extinguiera, pudo ver el rostro de la titiritera.

Se había quitado el sombrero, dejando al descubierto un cutis perfecto y blanco. Sus ojos eran de un color azul violáceo, que hubiera resultado hermoso de no haber tenido ese brillo desquiciado y asesino. Su cabello era corto y negro, cómo la oscuridad que se lo tragaba. Tenía un mechón puntiagudo atravesando su rostro.

Y la negrura lo cubrió todo.

* * *

**PRRR!**

**Me estremece recordar ese show al que fui de pequeña TT_TT**

**Amm… nop, no tengo nada que decir…**

**Espero haberles sacado un buen sustito…**

**¿Uno pequeñito?**

**¡¡¿¿??!!**

**Me dejan sus bonitos reviews, ¿shi?**

**Solo muevan su cursor, si, justo allí donde dice -REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER-**

**Dan clic y escriben cosas lindas ^^**

**¡Oh! Y el próximo será de la ebria favorita de bleach –coff, seguramente, coff, más quería por, coff, los hombres coff-**

**¿Adivinan quien? Aunque creo que esta chica debería contar por tres ¬¬**

**Bye-bye**

**=3**


	9. Terrores nocturnos

**Por todas esas alucinaciones en las que sentía que me arañaban las piernas y soplaban en mi oreja, que luego de años soportándolas, descubrí eran terrores nocturnos.**

* * *

**Gris 9:**

**Terrores nocturnos.**

El rojo del cielo solo era una señal más. Una señal más que le anunciaba el final del día, la muerte de la luz, el paso a la noche y su luna. La tan temida noche llegaba y su presencia era inevitable, cómo muchas otras cosas en esta vida.

A pesar de la lluvia, los rayos del sol daban su último respiro pintando el cielo con tonos anaranjados, que a su vez se mezclaban con las nubes grises. Todo un espectáculo que sabía nunca sería visible en el mundo humano. Por eso amaba la Sociedad de Almas; por sus bellos atardeceres y amaneceres.

En cuanto a la noche, prefería pasarla en algún bar, huyendo de su propio cuarto. Pero sabía que eso sería imposible por hoy; ni se había topado con ninguno de sus habituales compañeros de copas, ni sabía dónde estaba su capitán, cosa que le dio oportunidad de escaquearse el trabajo. Además, no era seguro que anduviera sola por las calles, y menos borracha…

… aunque ella misma dudaba que fuera más seguro quedarse a dormir en su cuarto, cómo cualquier persona normal.

Suspiró rendida, no podía posponerlo más, aunque le pesara, tenía que ir a su dormitorio sola. Ya había pasado la tarde entera relajándose en su oficina, andando de aquí para allá por los pasillos, alegre de no tener papeleo, había visto el más hermoso atardecer desde la ventana más grande de su despacho y, finalmente, había sentido el cansancio de tener días sin dormir por estar de fiesta en fiesta. Y claro, con la inminente sensación de sopor y sueño, llegó también el inminente terror.

Siempre existía la opción de dormir en su oficina, pero no bastaba. Sabía que allí a dónde ella fuera, irían los terrores nocturnos. Con el tiempo y la experiencia había llegado a tres conclusiones: que eran más frecuentes y realistas en su propia alcoba, que en el mundo Humano no los tenía por alguna razón desconocida y por último, que los podía sofocar, enterrar y prácticamente olvidar con dosis abominables de sake. Suerte que era un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte, de lo contrario, probablemente tendría graves problemas en el hígado, o habría muerto ya de una intoxicación.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir la puerta, antes incluso de poner un pie adentro, fue encender la luz. Tal vez fuera patética y cobarde, pero solo ella conocía la intensidad y nitidez de estas alucinaciones.

Anduvo insegura por el piso de madera fina. No brillaba, ya que estaba cubierto de polvo. Tuvo el valor de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y adentrarse de llano en el cuarto. Cómo toda habitación de teniente, era espaciosa y lujosa, y seguramente se vería muy bien si estuviera limpia y con señales de que alguien habitaba allí. Pero, por el contrario, lo único que tenía muestras de civilización era el closet, que contaba con varios uniformes limpios y otros no tanto, y unos pocos accesorios que solía combinar según su estado de ánimo. Por que para lo único que usaba su cuarto era para guardar cosas. Y únicamente se adentraba en el lugar para tomar su ropa por las mañanas.

Cuando consideraba todas las molestias que se tomaba solo para no dormir allí se sentía estúpida. Y ya se la habían dicho antes. Solo tres personas conocían sus crisis terroríficas: su Taicho, a quien quería cómo a un hijo y quien le había dicho que todo estaba en su mente; Hinamori, quien era cómo la hermanita menor que siempre quiso tener, y quien le había dicho, con una inocente sonrisa, que no se preocupara, que ya pasaría y que si lo necesitaba podría dormir en su habitación. Y por último, pero no menos importante, el _bar-man _a quien le tocara escuchar sus disparates de borracha.

Claro, ninguna de estas personas comprendía la gravedad del asunto. Ninguna lo había vivo cómo ella.

Suspiró de nuevo, se sentí cobarde y eso no le gustaba. Con las fuerzas renovadas cruzó lo que faltaba para llegar al baño y se duchó con agua helada, esperando poder despejar su mente con el frío.

Una vez en su cama, arropada y calientita, con el sueño triunfando sobre cualquier otra cosa, los temores regresaron junto con el recuerdo de la última vez que durmió allí.

Ya habrían pasado unas cuatro semanas…

* * *

_Recostada y con la mirada fija en el techo. Las piernas recogidas y los brazos pegados al cuerpo_, _temerosa de algo que sabía inexistente. _

El miedo es una sensación curiosa, que se puede comparar con un balde de agua fría o un paralizante natural; te ataca y, una vez en sus garras, no te puedes mover y no hay cosa que puedas hacer para liberarte. Sientes que si te mueves esta mal, que algo no va bien. Puede llegar al grado de hacerte cerrar los ojos y temer a la oscuridad que se forma ante tus parpados. Puedes temerle, pero sabes que si los abres sería peor.

Y en ese estado se encontraba ella; aterrada y paralizada.

Podía bloquear su sentido de la vista, dirigiéndolo hacia un solo punto y centrándose en eso, pero aún tenía otros cuatro sentidos que estaban presentes, y que no podía simplemente ignorar.

Oía pasos en todo el pulido piso de madera, respiraciones a su lado y ligeros pero presentes rasguñitos en la cabecera de su cama. Sentía un peso increíble en su cuerpo, anormal, y sentía también que algo pesado estaba junto a su almohada. Olía que algo se quemaba en su propio cuarto, por más que no hubiese calor cerca. Finalmente, y lo más extraño, saboreaba su propia sangre en la boca.

Y ante todo esto, no podía hacer más que quedarse eternamente quieta, por que sentía… no, más bien, sabía que si se movía sería un grave error. Uno fatal.

Al final el miedo ganó y ella cerró los ojos, rendida. Aflojó sus antes encrespados músculos y dejó de apretar las cobijas.

Por unos momentos preciados todo se calmó. No vio, saboreó, olió o sintió algo. Todo era paz y oscuridad, cómo si lo que sea que la estaba atormentado hubiera decidido irse y dejarla sola y asustada. Pero no era así. La sensación de que su única cobija se deslizaba libre por su cuerpo le recordó que faltaba mucho para que la noche terminara. No abrió los ojos.

Una presión fría atrapó sus muñecas, manteniéndolas pegadas al colchón. Lo mismo con sus tobillos y cuello, dejándola así completamente inmovilizada. Una vez que la sabana cayó al suelo, con un silencio aterrador, supo que no solo pasaría frío.

La presión aflojó, pero de inmediato fue sustituida por un ardor tremendo. Una sensación cortante, punzante y muy dolorosa. Aún no abría los ojos, y sabía que de hacerlo, se toparía con sus tobillos, cuello y muñecas sangrando, con múltiples hoyitos y rasguños.

Y el olor a quemado aumentaba.

Pero el peso a su lado seguía allí, inmóvil y expectante de lo que ella no se atrevía a ver. En un instante sintió que _eso_ rodaba y se colocaba sobre ella. El dolor de los rasguños cesó, para permitir que la fría presión volviera, esta vez en todo su cuerpo.

Apretó los ojos.

_Sintió_ cómo algo se acercaba lenta pero imparablemente a su cara. _Sintió_ que era una boca que se abría, pero sabía bien que no era humana. _Olió_ la putrefacción proveniente del abismo que seguramente era ese hocico. Supo que estaba peligrosamente cerca, supo que tenía dientes filosos, supo que las secreciones putrefactas escurrían en su rostro. Y aún así, nunca abrió los ojos, nunca puso la menor resistencia.

Y entonces amanecía. Ella abría los ojos por fin, luego de mantenerlos tan apretados que resultaba doloroso, solo para ver las pequeñísimas marcas en sus extremidades y descubrir la cobija en el suelo.

_¿Verdad o mentira? ¿Ilusión o simple locura? No lo sabía._

* * *

Cerró los ojos con la misma fuerza, acto al que se había desacostumbrado. Sintió el peso de nuevo, ese olor de nuevo atacaba su nariz

Y supo que los terrores nocturnos serían algo que la seguiría de por vida.

Jamás abrió los ojos, y jamás lo haría.

* * *

**Nyaaa~ **

**¡Terminado! ^^**

**Me divertí escribiéndolo, mientras recordaba lo peor de estos terrores nocturnos.**

**Por que eso no me lo inventé, en verdad me pasaba. Despertaba gritando, solo para ver que todo estaba en orden a mí alrededor ¬¬**

**Creo que mi madre me creyó loca en esa época XD**

**No quedó realmente aterrador… amenos que tengan una imaginación muy activa y tomen al pie de la letra lo que puse allí arriba XD**

**¡Ah! Por cierto que he pensado en dejar el fic con diez cuentillos… ¿Ustedes qué creen? **

**Bueno, me dejan sus bonitos reviews****, por qué en el pasado capitulo no obtuve muchos -.-'**

**(Gracias, Imai-san, Makiko_maki_maki ^^)**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**


	10. Ciervo

**Oh… lol…**

**Aquí estoy, actualizando luego de… de mucho tiempo, creo yo XDD. No sé bien, no llevo la cuenta.**

**Lo quiero dedicar, muy especialmente a Ebril-chan, que es fan del ShinHiyori –viiiva! xD- Lo prometí, no?**

**Espero te guste y te asuste. ^^**

**Iba a postear hasta el lunes –porque es mi cumpleaños, y quería regalarme algo ^^'- pero decidí que me iba a dar como flojera, así que aquí lo tienen. **

**Este es especialmente largo, y tiene más historia, así que si no les da miedo rápido, esperen un poquito xD**

**~Un día, escuche la historia de una chica perdida en el bosque, amiga de una prima. Cuando la encontraron, nunca fue la misma…  
Porque un día comemos, y al siguiente podemos ser comidos… o algo así.~**

…

**GRIS 10:  
Ciervo.**

A las tres y media de la tarde, Hiyori caminaba por un sendero, en compañía del resto de su grupo. ¿Razón? Mashiro se había dedicado a hacer un berrinche tan grande, durante tanto tiempo, insistiendo en que quería salir a caminar por el bosque, que no quedo opción.

En las afueras de Karakura se había inaugurado un nuevo centro "recreativo", cuando decidieron adaptar un tramo de bosque para uso humano seguro. El sitio no era muy recomendable aun, pero la empresa necesitaba dinero.

Así, a base de pataleadas, llanto y gritos, todos los Vizards se habían visto envueltos en una "excursión" por el bosque. Nada grandioso; solo había que _seguir el sendero_.

Una hora más tarde, Hiyori estaba sentada en un tronco caído, haciendo una rabieta a su manera; se había separado del grupo, se había salido del camino y adentrado en el bosque. Claro, eso no significaba que estuviera perdida, ni cosa similar. Ella solo se encontraba frustrada; quería asustar al Calvo pelado, en una venganza algo infantil por haber permitido que todos fueran arrastrados a una patética excursión.

Obviamente, ella no llevaba una hora sentada y encaprichada. Había intentado volver al sendero cuando descubrió que no encontraba la calva cabeza de Shinji para caerle encima y golpearlo, y así de alguna manera hacer ese rollo del paseo más divertido. Pero luego de vagar por un buen rato, buscando el camino de regreso, decidió esperar. Por más vergonzoso que fuera, ellos ya deberían haber notado que ella faltaba, aun cuando la botaron al final, solo porque era más pequeña… esos bastardos…

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, Hiyori trataba de relajarse, de contener el terror que poco a poco trataba de dominar sus piernas; pensar que todo estaba bien, que debían estar buscándola… por más segura que estuviera de sí misma, por muy Shinigami que haya sido, ella sabía que cuando una persona se perdía en el bosque, tardaba mucho en salir, y algunos ni siquiera lo lograban. No se encontraban ni sus restos.

Hacía mucho tiempo se había alejado del tronco donde había pasado sentada más de una hora, cuando decidió que esa bola de inútiles no la encontrarían si ella no ponía de su parte.

Ya estaba prácticamente oscuro, apenas un tinte rojo vivo en el cielo. Detestaba ese momento del día; el inicio de la noche le traía recuerdos de la última vez que paso demasiado tiempo en el bosque. Recordó que, en efecto, no logro salir de allí, al menos no como la misma.

"Estas perdida…" escucho un murmullo claro tras su hombro izquierdo; una voz distorsionada, fría, que subía y bajaba de intensidad rápidamente, con un timbre terriblemente familiar. Los insectos volaban sobre su cabeza, hambrientos de su sangre.

Al principio lo ignoró, segura de haber imaginado cosas, pero cuando escuchó como una ramita se quebraba tras ella, lo primero que voló a su cabeza fue la voz; el tono tan conocido, la distorsión tan aterradora.

Las películas de terror que había visto, y de las que se había vuelto fan, le enseñaron que cuando la chica esta sola, en un ambiente oscuro con arboles tan altos que cubren cualquier posibilidad de entrada luminosa, tupidos y poblados de musgo, es cuando oye los pasos tras de sí. Se paraliza al principio, piensa siempre la peor opción, y en cuanto vuelve la cabeza, movida por un instinto de supervivencia bajísimo –según Hiyori-, se topa con "La cosa del bosque", un ser que no es ni animal ni humano, sino una mezcla de todas las cosas a las que más puedes temer, y que curiosamente, se ocultan el bosque. La criatura es tan horrible, que la pobre chica –quien suele ser rubia- no puede hacer más que mirar, movida por el morbo humano que Hiyori tanto odia. Y es allí cuando la "cosa" corre en su dirección, se detiene a escasos centímetros de ella, y termina por destriparla, por dejar sus restos esparcidos a lo largo del bosque, colgar sus intestinos y cabeza de las ramas, para que sus amigos, quienes la buscarían después, encuentren el peor panorama imaginado.

Sí, eso se veía en todas las películas. Pero esto no era una película, era su vida, y solo ella la controlaba. No creía en ninguna "Cosa del Bosque", y el ruido que escucho, solo porque fue muy nítido, debió haber sido algún pervertido que ronda por allí, buscando alguna pobre desgraciada. De esos hay muchos por todo Japón.

Por eso, por toda la seguridad en si misma, se volvió calmada, lista para golpear a lo que sea que se atreviera siquiera a verla de mala manera. Pero cuando estuvo de frente en dirección al sonido quebradizo, no pudo ver nada, por más iluminación que hubiera, ya que el cielo aun estaba rojo como fuego.

Bien, solo su estúpida imaginación.

"No, querida, estoy aquí" escuchó tras de ella, de nuevo la misma voz familiar y distorsionada.

Inconscientemente, volteó tan rápido que casi se da un calambre, y lo pudo ver. No era "La cosa", ni mucho menos, pero in duda un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tal vez por cómo se refirió a ella: "Querida…"

La boina café claro cubría sus ojos, estaba sucia y repleta de manchas rojizas. El rubio cabello estaba enmarañado, la ropa desarreglada y desgarrada, con múltiples aberturas, por donde se veían tramos de blanca piel ensangrentada. Como si lo hubieran cortado, como si algo hubiera jugado con su cuerpo, igual que un gatito juega con los ratones que piensa comer; era algo con garras.

Estaba recargado contra un árbol joven, sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, ignorando la sangre que salía a montones de sus heridas, y más cucarachas que caminaban por encima.

Ella no habló, entre aterrada y conmocionada, ni siquiera hacía falta que se formulara las preguntas en la cabeza. Él estaba allí, era su figura, e incluso emanaba su olor de la ropa sucia y rota. Era Shinji el que estaba allí, ¿no?

"¿Segura?" él no movió lo labios, se mantenía quieto y sonriente, pero ella pudo escuchar _su_ voz claramente, a pesar de la distorsión, o del miedo que sentía.

No respondió.

"Sigue avanzando, hay sorpresas para ti en todo este bosque" continuo, ignorando que ella no respondía "Las prepare solo para ti…"

Y allí fue justo cuando, por cosas del destino –que Hiyori sabia estaba en su contra-, él alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella mantenía la suya pegada a su rostro. Si en algún momento Hiyori ha estado asustada, y lo ha admitido, no se comparaba en nada con el terror que salió desde el fondo de su garganta, silencioso y ahogado, apenas audible, pero lleno de pánico.

La piel era blanquísima, casi verdosa, a excepción de las partes putrefactas que fueron los parpados, o quizás las cuencas oculares, que ahora estaban vacías, oscuras y negras como la noche que la amenazaba. No fue eso en esencia lo que aterro tanto a Hiyori, sino la sonrisa tan bien dentada que poseía. Tan grande, amplia, y desquiciada. Recordó, por azares del destino, al famoso gato Cheshire, del cuentillo humano popular.

La sonrisa de Shinji siempre había sido burlesca, amplia y descarada; lograba sacarla de quicio fácilmente, pero, de alguna manera, era tan propia de él que llegaba hasta a calmarla. Cuando fueron echados de la S.S., esa sonrisa logró convencerla; no había cosas buenas, no todo estaba bien, pero saldrían adelante. Era realista, esa sonrisa para ella era tan odiosa como querida.

Pero no _esa_. Porque _esa_ no era como la de _él_. Si, estaba llena de dientes blancos como la luna, era igual de amplia y burlona, pero tenía tanta locura debajo, que incluso en la oscuridad de sus ojos, ella notó el destello de la demencia.

"¿Y bien?" le soltó de pronto, logrando estremecerla violentamente "¿No vas a ir? Con lo que me esforcé en prepararte las sorpresas…" fingió tristeza. Entonces Hiyori vio sus manos por primera vez, mientras temblaba frenéticamente: no había garras, deformaciones o cosa parecida, pero estaban, literalmente, empapadas de sangre. Él alzo la derecha, tamborileó sus dedos sobre la piel blanca de su mejilla, dejando manchitas rojas y salpicando las hojas a su lado.

Respiró profundo.

"Bueno, te esperare… si quieres salir, tendrás que pasar por el rio…, o mínimo, si quieres pasar la noche viva, aunque bien puedes quedarte; te haré compañía…" abrió la palma frente a su boca, sonrió sin separar los labios y los humedeció con la lengua, antes de dar una lamida, en un gesto sumamente lascivo, tragando la mayor parte de la sangre como si fuera miel "…Querida."

Y desapareció; en silencio, sin movimientos o previo aviso, él ya no estaba. Como si todo lo hubiera inventado ella sola.

-No –dijo a la nada, casi esperando respuesta. Se abofeteó mentalmente.

Lo decía todo con esa simple y vulgar palabra: NO se iba a quedar allí; NO quería la compañía de esa cosa; NO iba a ir a donde quiera que él quisiera, y la más importante; eso NO –rotundamente- NO era Shinji, debía saberlo bien, debía atacarlo, matarlo, y salir de allí corriendo. Pero el parecido era tan bizarramente exacto…; tenía el rostro, la ropa, la voz, incluso el olor. Y ella lo habría creido una broma, de no ser por el aire de locura que expelia.

Por un momento se derrumbo, dudando en si habría perdido la cabeza o si, en verdad, todo eso fue real. Cuando noto que no veía más allá de sus manos, supo que había anochecido por completo.

Sintió escalofríos, un temblor violento por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Ansiedad, la necesidad de rascarse las manos, como si estuvieran sucias por el simple hecho de haber visto las de él. Se rompió algo en ella, justo cuando fue llamada "querida" por esa voz, y vio la palabra salir de esos labios. Poco a poco, se fue haciendo más minúscula, quedando en cuclillas y abrazando sus rodillas con fiereza, enterrando sus uñas en la piel desnuda de sus piernas hasta hacerse sangrar, y cuando volvió a escuchar como una hoja era agitada por el viento, no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir a toda velocidad del tupido bosque.

Corrió y corrió. No sabía a dónde, pero estaba segura de que algo iba tras ella; se sabía vigilada, sentía los ojos negros y vacios sobre ella, viendo cada movimiento suyo, respirando el bióxido que ella exhalaba; muy cerca.

No fue consciente de nada a su lado. Todo estaba oscuro, y apenas notaba las ramas y espinas que la golpeaban, haciéndole rasguños y cortadas. Solo el aire lograba calar en su mente a profundidad; frio, fresco, seguro y rápido. Con cada paso que daba, el aire se hacía más y más helado, los arboles desaparecían poco a poco, y un sonido penetro su consciencia. Era agua, agua corriendo a velocidades vertiginosas y cayendo desde una altura considerable. Entonces la luz blanca, clara y pura, encogió dolorosamente su pupila. La luna iluminaba un pequeño claro, en la orilla de un acantilado. Pero ella iba tan rápido, tan desesperada por escapar y tan asustada, que le fue imposible frenar a tiempo. La inercia hizo el resto.

Suerte –una palabra muy poco aplicable a su situación- que el agua la esperaba abajo, lo suficientemente profunda. Y suerte también que ella aun tuviera la fuerza y voluntad suficiente para nadar hasta la orilla, antes de ser atrapada por la corriente.

No fue consciente de nada hasta que el sol le dio fuertemente en la cara. Y cuando su capacidad para pensar regresó, ella deseo que jamás hubiera vuelto. Porque al final, estaba en el rio. Al final, había pasado la noche en el rio, y quien sabe _que_ estuvo con ella. Tuvo vagos recuerdos de oír pasos por encima de su cabeza, de sentir una respiración sobre su cara, un aroma putrefacto, mezclado con la colonia que ella conocía bien.

Se levanto y comenzó a bordear el rio mecánicamente. Sabía que si te perdías, lo mejor que podías hacer es toparte con un rio, o cualquier fuente de agua, y seguirlo: siempre debía dar con la civilización. Pero lejos de alegrarse, no podía evitar mirar ansiosa a su alrededor, sin quitarse esa palabras de su cabeza; él había hecho algo allí, algo contra o para ella.

Sus piernas dolían, su cabeza había sangrado durante la noche, seguramente a causa de algún golpe al caer desde tan alto, y tenia sangre en el cabello. Los insectos revoloteaban sobre ella, pero nada de eso le importaba realmente. Ignoraba el dolor, el hambre, y los temblores. Ignoraba que posiblemente tenia fiebre. Lo único que importaba, era no toparse con lo que fuera que él tenia para ella.

En un momento, escucho como el zumbido de los bichos acrecentaba, un enjambre completo. Temió que fueran tras ella, pero cuando ubico la fuente del sonido, la curiosidad fue más grande.

Hiyori nunca se considero amante de los animales, la ternura que derramaban lograba enfermarla, pero nunca fue violenta con ellos. Por eso, reprimió tanto sus ganas de vomitar.

Allí, entre arbustos, justo a la orilla del rio, había lo que, posiblemente, alguna vez fue un ciervo. Deshecho, literal y totalmente, deshecho. El abdomen estaba abierto, como si dientes u garras hubieran escarbado hasta dar con los intestinos, que estaban fuera del perímetro de lo posible, colgando de ramas, al igual que la cabeza del animal. Sin patas, porque estas habían sido cortadas en múltiples trozos, dejando un caminito que se adentraba en el bosque. La sangre era como el sendero, y los huesos y pesuñas de lo que fueron las patas lo bordeaban.

Quería creer que todo era su mente. Prefería considerarse loca, antes siquiera de pensar que él había hecho todo eso por ella. Pero era real, el olor a hierro oxidado era real, la carne roja y podrida también lo era. El ciervo destazado no lo había creado ella en su mente. Estaba allí, frente suyo, la sangre mojaba sus sandalias, y el olor calaba su nariz.

Desconectada de todo, volvió la vista al camino de sangre, y descubrió que se veía insólitamente largo e insólitamente rojo. Lo siguió. Loca y desesperanzada como estaba, lo siguió, dando cuenta que los arboles habían sido removidos a la fuerza, y que los que quedaban tenían rasguños, marcas de garras en todo lo largo del tronco. Había pedazos del animal colgando, o esparcidos por todo lo largo del camino.

Recordó a la chica rubia en la película de terror, como había terminado, como la encontraron sus amigos; en el mismo estado que el ciervo. Se preguntó si ella terminaría como el pobre animal pronto, y sonrió con ironía lacónicamente, mas ninguna emoción llegó a sus ojos vidriosos, vacios de vida.

Noto que, de alguna manera, el ciervo estaba _completo_. No parecía que faltara algo, la cosa que lo mato no comió ni pizca del animal. Mato por placer, para dejarle el camino a ella.

"O para guardar espacio, y comer luego otra cosa…" dijo una voz en su cabeza, idéntica a lo que escuchó el día anterior "… A ti, por ejemplo."

Y cuando la sangre parecía acabarse, ella termino frente a un árbol enorme, con la corteza destrozada por las mismas garras que cortaron al ciervo. Era alto, con las ramas creciendo tanto a lo largo como a lo ancho, y de ellas colgaban decenas de avecillas, desde cuervos enormes, hasta simples canarios. Todos muertos, todos despojados de cabeza, todos escurriendo sangre, como si llevaran apenas minutos allí esperándola. En el tronco de leía "Para ti", escrito con sangre, no supo se del ciervo –si es que tenia mas- o de los pájaros.

Como regalo de despedida, el cielo le dejo caer una tormenta encima. Unos pocos árboles llegaban a cubrirla, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que se empapara. Goteo un líquido rojo y apestoso sobre su cara, justo en la punta de su nariz, y decidió que no quería mirar hacia arriba.

"Vamos, no hay gracia si no disfrutas la sorpresa plenamente" pero la voz no estaba en su cabeza, sino detrás del árbol. Y de allí salió él, de nuevo. El que no era Shinji, pero tanto de le parecía. Una vez más se paralizo al verlo así, y al escuchar que sus palabras tenían un enfermo aprecio en el tono.

No había caminado ni un metro, cuando ya estaba tras ella. Pudo olerlo, y descubrió que era la misma esencia que percibió entre sueños. Se estremeció, tembló violentamente mas no podía moverse. Él tomo su rostro desde la espalda, obligándola a verlo a la cara. Los ojos, noto por una vez, no eran solo negros. Eran hoyos, agujeros en un cara pálida y sonriente, que parecían llevar a un vacío, o tocar fondo en la profundidad de un cráneo oscuro. Le sonreía, como siempre, y estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios.

"Mira" le susurro alzando suavemente su rostro en dirección a la gotita. Allí, entre los árboles, estaba el grupo entero de Vizards, descuartizados en el abdomen, retorcidos entre las ramas, con los ojos bien abiertos, escurriendo sangre de cada orificio visible. Estaban todos, excepto uno.

No reprimió su grito. Ni sus ganas de empujarlo lejos de ella. Cuando lo hizo, las lágrimas por fin salieron de sus ojos, los cuales buscaban casi desesperada el cuerpo faltante, casi deseando que estuviera en alguna rama, pero no estaba.

Se alejo de él paso a paso, aterrada, mientras su mente buscaba una explicación: Fue culpa del Hollow, se decía, lo poseyó totalmente. No es él, pensaba temblorosa, él está por allí, buscándolos, quizás agonizando.

Pero todo era cosa suya, todo lo que pensaba era mentira y la verdad estaba ante ella, aunque lo deseara al revés.

Por esos segundos de desesperación, justo después de haberlo empujado con todas sus fuerzas, que eran pocas, Shinji había permanecido callado, con la boina cubriendo sus ojos y el agua empapando su cuerpo. No sonreía, y eso hacía que Hiyori se estremeciera aun más. Al instante siguiente, el chico –o lo que fuera- comenzó a temblar, como si contuviera algo dentro de él. Sus hombros subían y bajaban rápidamente, y al final, dejo de contenerlo. Rio con estrépito, alzo la cabeza, mirando al cielo, a los cuerpos destrozados en las ramas, y dejo ver su rostro deformado por la locura, mientras reía y reía.

Cuando por fin se silenció, miró a Hiyori fijamente, casi con anhelo.

"Quédate conmigo" le dijo bajito, casi en un susurro.

Pero ella salió huyendo, tan desesperada por escapar que tropezó varias veces. Nerviosa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, internándose más en el bosque. Escuchó como las hojas y las ramas se movían tras ella, y supo que la seguía.

Una vez más, se preguntó si ella se veía como el ciervo, justo antes de que él lo atrapara. La respuesta le causo un estremecimiento tal, que finalmente cayó al suelo. …...

**Hehe… lol**

**Espero ye haya asustado mucho, mucho, Ebril-chan ^.^'**

**¿Recuerdan que mencioné que no sabía si dejarlo en diez cuentos o seguirme?  
Pues bueno, se queda en diez D:**

**Pero pensé que sería lindo hacer la continuación de alguno, así que me dicen cual les gustaría, a ver quién gana XD**

**Ya saben, dejan su voto, en su review, con un "feliz cumple~!" o algo así XD**

**Besos~!**


	11. En tu mente y escarbando

**Sorpresa!**

**Antes que nada -LEAN ESTO-, les cuento las nuevas: El fic ha revivido! salio de la tumba y tengo muchas ideas asquerosas y aterradoras nuevas! asi que no, no he puesto fin aun. Por lo que este no es la continuacion de ninguno, y asi seguira siendo. Recomienden personajes, porque eso si no se me ocurre... XD  
**

**Son las fechas lo que me ha puesto de humor negro :D**

**Asi que esperen mas cosas tenebrosas por mi parte :DDD

* * *

**

"El inconsciente y nuestra imaginación se han unido para asesinarnos…"

* * *

**Gris 11:  
En tu mente y escarbando.**

Bien, en esa precisa noche, a las nueve en punto –quizás unos segundos más allá que acá-, Ishida estaba tomando una decisión: Jamás, jamás de los jamases, acompañaría de nuevo a ese par de idiotas a una de sus reunioncillas. ¿Por qué rayos había ido, en primer lugar…? Ah, claro, por ella, la joven Inoue.

No, no, Ishida no sentía un especial apego por la chica, ni cosa parecida, pero Keigo era un patán pervertido, y Mizuiro solo fingía inocencia, porque él sabía –todos sabían- que era un mujeriego experto ligador. Uryu solo sintió un fuerte aviso; algo que le decía "por el bien de Inoue-san"

Así pues, accedió a ir… y valla sorpresita se llevo cuando Inoue-san llamó, disculpándose veces innecesarias, alegando haber olvidad la cita que tenía con Tatsuki-chan: estudios, tareas, y más estudios.

El resto de la tarde fue un infierno, desde el punto de vista de Ishida. Lejos de sentirse fuera de lugar, se le revolvía el estomago cada vez que Keigo acosaba a una chica –pobre desdichada que iba por allí. Pronto decidió volver a casa, aunque el sentido de responsabilidad lo detuvo cuando noto el lamentable estado de los muchachos que iban con él. O con los que él iba, de cualquier manera.

Ishida espero paciente mientras las calles se vaciaban poco a poco. Por llevar al par de borrachos –asombroso, pensaba cuando los vio, que se hallen en este estado siendo las siete- hasta su casa se había retrasado terriblemente, y pocos autobuses quedaban a la mano. Los que aun no terminaban la jornada seguramente irían vacios, y aunque la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, se resigno.

Tonto sentido de la responsabilidad.

El ambiente a su alrededor era pesado, y la calle estaba tan sola y oscura que Ishida no pudo evitar pensar en el armario del cuarto de su abuela. Cuando él era pequeño, alguna vez que fue de visita, se quedo atrapado allí; un cuartito de madera, húmedo y caluroso, de oxigeno escaso y lo peor de todo, vacio. Si hubiese habido ropa, por ejemplo, la sensación de una garra arañando violentamente su espalda se abría evitado. Pero en ese hueco –pedazo de mundo olvidado- no había otra cosa que madera podrida.

Cuando sus padres lo hallaron el niño temblaba de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo firmemente que algo o alguien allí adentro se habían atrevido a arañarle la espalda, como un gato afilando las uñas. Claro; su piel estaba intacta, y cuando pudo ver el cuartucho iluminado, cayó en cuenta que allí no entraría nadie más que él.

Aun así, su abuela le prohibió entrar allí de nuevo.

Suspiró aliviado cuando, a la distancia, divisó el transporte urbano –maltrecho y poco confiable. Buena suerte para él –entre todo lo malo de ese día- el vehículo no iba vacio.

Ishida odiaba esos transportes; eran ruidosos, una buena parte de los robos de Japón sucedía en ellos, y había muchas leyendas urbanas en torno a los conductores, a algún pasajero perdido, etc. Por supuesto, Ishida no creía en leyendas. Había visto cosas, claro, como buen Quincy que era, por lo que sabía que un fantasma no atormenta gente porque si. Lo único desagradable de un metro bus es el mismo en cuestión, se decía mientras pagaba el pasaje.

Cuando hecho un vistazo al fondo noto a una mujer con su hija, un hombre mirando distraído por la ventana, una pareja de ancianos, y una joven de ojos vacios. Se sentó lo mas adelante que pudo, sin quedar muy cerca del conductor –que desde el punto de vista de Ishida era un vulgar- y dio cuenta de algo muy curioso; había un espejo un par de lugares delante de él, mas como estaban vacios, Ishida tenía un espejo y el reflejo de todos los pasajeros para él solo.

Se paralizo momentáneamente, imaginando cosas poco propias de él.

En un accidente, un trozo considerable de cristal saldría volando y cortaría su yugular como mantequilla. Él moriría allí desangrado. Si el conductor frenaba de improvisto, y él no notaba la acción a tiempo, podría salir despedido contra el espejo, golpearse de lleno y abrirse la frente.

Pero era estúpido ¿No? –No- Cosas así no pasan. Un accidente es factible, pero Ishida era rápido. Aun así, no pudo liberarse de la parálisis, y cuando, inconscientemente vio de reojo el espejo, noto todas las miradas sobre él. Gente silenciosa, inexpresiva (loca), mirándole atentamente, como si fuera culpable de algo.

Y el autobús frenó.

Hasta entonces no lo había notado –muy inmerso en sus pensamientos quizás-, pero había tomado una dirección equivocada. El autobús se había desviado, y ahora que frenaba –luego de un sobresalto que solo él tuvo, pues el resto de los pasajeros estaban estoicos- caía en cuenta que no sabía donde estaba.

No sabía donde rayos estaba.

Miro alterado por la ventana, y cuando se disponía a levantarse y reclamar al conductor –o bajar del vehículo-, inevitablemente volvió a mirar el espejo. Lejos de asustarse, sintió como agua helada recorriendo lentamente su espalda –tal vez una garra arañando con violencia-, y noto una silueta fina y menuda, de contornos borrosos e imprecisos, hasta el fondo, pero perfectamente centrada en el metro bus.

Con una mano sujeta firmemente al tubo, Ishida amplió su campo de visión, notando la extrañeza en el resto de los pasajeros, notando también presión en sus tobillos.

Ya no estaban inexpresivos; sonreían, todos. Sus rostros eran de un podrido tono verdoso, con cuencas vacías y puntiagudas por ojos, y filosos dientes adornando sus sonrisas. Narices pequeñas, respingadas, lengua de fuera, roja como una cereza, y llorando sangre.

Lo miraban fijamente sin mirarlo. No tenían globo ocular, pero Ishida lo sabia –lo sentía; todas esas criaturas lo miraban a él y solo a él. Planeando como acabar con su pequeña vida adolescente, imaginando el sabor de su sangre, llorando la necesidad de probarlo. Él lo sabía.

La presión en sus tobillos incremento, mientras avanzaba hasta media pantorrilla. Cuando Ishida reunió control suficiente, bajo la vista temblorosa, para toparse unas manitas pequeñas, que a duras penas se enrollaban en su piel. Unas manitas verdes, con uñas largas y quebradas, cuyos brazos salían del asiento delantero.

Instintivamente, Ishida retrocedió, jadeando y arrastrando con él un niño; boca bien abierta, dientes filosos y ojos pálidos, sin pupila o cristalino. Sin retina que viera lo que sujetaba, pero con una boca babeante, ansiosa de comida.

Ishida también sabía eso.

Y el autobús reinició la marcha, con un movimiento brusco que lo hizo caer, mientras instantáneamente dejaba de sentir sus tobillos.

Cuando se levanto, los pasajeros lo ignoraban por completo. La niña lloraba porque su muñeca había caído al suelo, y el hombre que miraba distraído por la ventana se disponía a regresársela. La chica de ojos ausentes miraba enternecida a la pequeña, y la pareja de ancianos discutía.

Humanos normales, en sus vidas normales.

No había sombra de contornos borrosos ni pequeñas manos sujetando sus tobillos.

Aturdido, Ishida volvió a su lugar, mirando por el espejo con ojos bien abiertos. Una escena común en un metro bus común. Y el camino comenzaba a ser conocido de nuevo para él.

¿Ishida, que ha pasado? No se lo intentaba preguntar. Las imágenes estaban grabadas en su mente, mordiendo su cerebro poco a poco. ¿Locura, quizás? Si Ishida, te has vuelto loco. Han puesto algo en la soda que pediste, aunque no te duela la cabeza, ni te sientas mareado.

Miro por la ventana, las luces difuminándose unas con otras, las calles aun vacías. Aun en sábado por la noche.

Salió disparado de nuevo al frente, amortiguando el golpe con las manos.

El autobús habría frenado otra vez.

La inteligencia de Ishida era grande y rápida, y no hizo falta que mirara atrás, o al espejo incluso. En cuanto sintió de nuevo las garritas enterrándose en sus tobillos, y una peste a carne podrida y sangre seca entro por su nariz, supo que tenía que salir de allí, que no había otra manera.

Manos más grandes y gruesas, delgadas, y un par más pequeño se aferraron a cada parte libre de él, a cada extremidad que luchaba por llegar a la puerta delantera. Ishida escuchaba sus bufidos, sus gritos agudos que calaban hasta algo más allá de su cordura, pero solo tenía en mente la puerta.

Ignorando –o intentando hacerlo- los rasguños y mordidas que recibía en brazos y cuello, logró tocar con la punta de los dedos el tubo que lo llevaría más cerca de la puerta. Estaba desesperado, sudando, y sintiendo simultáneamente que una lengua rojiza lamia ese sudor.

Se sujeto al tubo, y el autobús arranco de nuevo.

* * *

**'Cause this is THRILLER~~! Thriller night! You're fighting for your life! XDD **

**Nah, Michael Jackson no me gusta tanto, pero la ide llego cuando me subi a un camion de noche y en efecto, habia un espejo enfrente. Use a Ishida porque no lo habia asustado antes, y un review lo pidio :D  
**

**Me voy a pedir dulces! **

**Feliz Halloween y Dia de Muertos! :D  
**

**PD: La idea de pedir cosas no es gringa vale? es Celta! me da hueva explicarles todo eso, pero recuerden que lso gringos no han imventado NADA!  
**


End file.
